There and Back Again: A Tale By Odette Cutter
by LostInMiddleEarth
Summary: Odette Cutter, only child of Helen and Nick, works in the ARC alongside her father. Working in the ARC isn't easy and nobody knows that better than Odette. When events bring her closer to a certain team member, nobody expected it but will they still be there in the end as she seems to go there and back again.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. My alarm caught the corner of my eye and I noted I'd only had a few hours of sleep. This better be important. Groggily I grabbed my phone and held it to my ear.

"Odie, get up, we've got another one." My Dad's voice said rather calmly down the phone. I felt my body jump-start as my desire for sleep was instantly demolished at his words.  
"Where?" I asked, sitting upright in my bed.  
" Meet me in the British Museum."  
"OK." I jumped out of bed, running over to my wardrobe. I grabbed jeans, a shirt and a warm jacket. I quickly threw my long unnaturally red hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my car keys, wiggled on my shoes and set off.

Upon arrival, I was met by men in black carrying guns. I was directed inside towards the reason I was here. The anomaly. I wandered through the museum. I didn't know where the others were but I'd either stumble into them, an anomaly or a creature sooner of later. I halted as I heard feet pounding on the floor. I crouched behind an exhibit, my hand gently stroking the pistol grip of the weapon attached to my belt. I poked my head out, hoping for a better look. It was a woman. Her long brown hair flew behind her along with her coat. She had terror written all over her face. I could hear more footsteps as they began to echo around the room. I had to help her. I jumped up as she reached me, causing her to scream.  
"It's okay. I'm a friend." I announced, holding my arms up in surrender. She grabbed my hand, pulling me along.  
"They killed her. They killed Marion!" She screamed as we ran. She led me to a storage room and blocked the door so it couldn't be opened. Upon seeing what was in the room with us, I couldn't decide if it was a wise move or not. There was the anomaly here and what I assume is a creature out there. Surely we were safer here.

"Who's there? Who's there?" The woman called out as a low growl came from behind some boxes. I put my finger to my lips, praying she'd be quiet. I walked past the boxes, searching for the creature. The woman started to screech. I ran to her, finding her clutching some form of staff and trying to keep a creature at bay. From a quick glance, it sort of resembled a crocodile. It opened it's mouth and let out a mighty roar, giving me a good enough inspection of its teeth to know it was definitely a carnivore.  
"Throw me that." I shouted, watching her awkwardly jab at the creature. She looked doubtful but gave it to me anyway.  
"Oi, ugly." I shouted, poking the creature," come and get me."  
This certainly caught its attention. It lunged for me,jaws snapping. Walking around the room, I gave the woman time to escape.  
"Run!" I shouted at her, only for her to shake her head. The creature was so close I could feel its breath on my skin.

A metal door began to open. It opened slowly, creaking and moaning, thus catching the attention of the creature. Opened, the door revealed a man stood beside his lorry. He had his back to us, unaware of what was lurking inside. The creature tore away from me, into the world taking the man with it.  
"You OK? I'm guessing not." A familiar voice spoke. A smile split across my face. At least the team was here.  
"What did you see?" Abby asked the woman. I walked closer, until one of the guards shot me a look. I stopped in my tracks and he broke free of the group. He walked over to me, his eyes scanning me and inquisition etched upon his face. He was tall, 6 foot at a guess. He was rather muscular and had intense brown eyes. His hair was rather neat and jelled. He had the tiniest trace of stubble grazing his upper lip.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked, looking down at me, one eyebrow raised.  
"I'm Odette Cutter and you are?" I smirked. A smile momentarily seemed to grace his face before disappearing as quick as it had appeared.  
"As I just asked, what are you doing here?"  
"Joining my team." I smiled, walking forward. As I walked past him he grabbed my upper forearm.  
"Your team?" He asked, his head slightly cocked.  
"Well pretty boy, I'm assuming you work with us since you're escorting them around and I haven't seen your face before so tell me, who are you?" I smiled at him. He seemed to let his guard down a little and smiled at me.  
"I'm Captain Hilary Becker." He informed me, his voice serious.  
"Well, Captain, you're going to be seeing a lot of me." I smiled., turning around and joining the others.

"What took you so long?" Jenny asked.  
"I was kidnapped by this woman, found an anomaly , was attacked by a creature which has now escaped in that direction and been challenged by a man in black." I shrugged, pointing towards the exit, "I'll try to keep any distractions to a minimum."  
"Good to see you're okay." She smiled. I saw Abby head towards the door I'd just indicated towards.  
"What's with the pretty boy?" I asked Jenny, nodding discreetly towards Becker.  
"Do you mean Becker? My, your father will not be pleased." She laughed, nodding at my father, Nick Cutter. I snorted at Jenny's response.  
"Neither of you have to worry,men who like big guns aren't my type." I said, earning a snort of laughter from Jenny. "But what is he doing here?"  
"Here's here on Lester's orders. He's supposed to keep us safe. He'll have his hands full with you, let alone the rest of us." She smiled.

"I've found tracks. Biped and quadruped. It's heading south." Abby informed us after surveying the area.  
"I've got to get back to the ARC." Jenny said, realisation washing over her features.  
"The ark?" The mysterious woman asked.  
Connor cheekily smiled, " Not that one."  
"I'm gonna brief Lester. Becker, can you secure the area?"  
" Connor? Stay and work out what period the anomaly's linked to and find out what Dr Page knows about the Sun Cage. Abby? You're with me." My father nodded, dishing out orders.  
"And what about me?" I asked, neither directing it at my father nor Jenny.  
"Just keep yourself out of trouble and help 'pretty boy' watch the anomaly." Jenny winked. I shuddered and she laughed.

He got to work instantly, posting his men in specific places and closing the door which the creature escaped from. Delegation meant all he had to do was watch the anomaly. I sat on a crate, by Connor and the woman. My legs were crossed and my hands in my lap. I felt like a child being told to sit still and wait.  
"So, Dr Page. What do these hieroglyphs refer to?" Connor asked, pointing at some sort of cage. I assumed it was the sun cage my father referred to.  
"That's what I've been working on but there are so many unanswered questions. Key fragments that are missing and I've been trying to figure it all out. If Marion had let me finish Ammut would have got me and not her." Dr Page said, letting her glance flicker between me and Connor as the pair of them were crouched and studying the hieroglyphics.  
"I'm sorry. She was your friend?" Connor apologised.  
" Oh, no. Not at all. But, you know, given a choice, I wouldn't want her dead." She shrugged, straightening up.

" Right, let's see what we've got here." Connor said, opening a tool box for a spanner to come flying out and breaking the cage. A large chunk fell off and landed on the floor for Connor to go and pick it up. "I didn't do it."  
"So, it just fell off by itself." Dr Page asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Yep." He nodded, a nervous gleam in his eyes.  
"The Sun Cage is cursed. Anyone who touches it is is doomed for life." She said seriously.  
"Really?" He asked, dropping the piece of the sun cage like it was a red hot poker. Becker and I shot each other a glance, amusement clear on his face.  
" Marion was the last person to touch that." She shrugged.  
"The dead one?" Connor asked, wiping his hand on his jacket as if it would wipe away the 'bad luck'.  
" Should have told you that earlier, right? Sorry about that." She shrugged, turning away. "Bad luck."  
"Bad luck." Becker smirked behind Connor's back. Connor sighed and sat down on a black box and knocked off a vase which was perched beside him, causing Dr Page to let out an exasperated sigh.

Connor jumped up and a smile lept onto his face when his phone rang. He lent over, his face so close his nose was scraping the nose of a Pharaoh statue in front of him. Becker leaned in as well as Dr Page and I intently listened from a distance.  
"Yo." Connor smiled. We listened but Connor didn't say another word, he simply turned to us.  
"What was that about?" I asked, watching as Becker straightened up and rested the butt of his weapon on he floor.  
Cutter told me about the creature. It's fast, strong, switches from two legs to four and it's carnivorous. He told me to search the databases, profile him some creatures." He smiled.  
"Fun." Becker said sarcastically, a bored expression settling on his face.  
"They think they've got the creature." Connor smiled.  
"Tell him I'm on my way." Becker said, pulling his weapon up and into his shoulder.  
"You can't let pretty boy have all the fun, I'm going too." I smirked, jumping up from my perch and following Becker up the steps.  
"Action Man said he's coming." I heard Connor say, causing me to laugh.

As I reached his side, Becker turned to look at me.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked seriously, staring down at me.  
"Joining you." I shrugged, "Why should you have all the fun?"  
"Because i know what I'm doing."  
"Now then pretty boy, so do I. I'm just less professional about it." He snorted, something gleaming in his eyes which wasn't there before.  
"Aren't you a bit young for this sort of a thing? Aren't you still in college?" He asked as we reached the car. I shrugged, opening the door and climbing in. He started up the engine.  
"I'm not in college. How young do you think I am?" I asked, pulling my seatbelt on.  
"17 maybe." He shrugged.  
"I wish." I laughed.  
"So how old are you?" He asked, curiously.  
"I'm 22 if you must know." I smiled. "and how old are you?"  
"26." he smiled back, turning his attention away from me.

Upon seeing my father and Abby, he slowed the car down before we jumped out, rushing over to our companions.  
"Professor." Becker nodded, announcing his arrival. My father nodded back in acknowledgment and bent down.  
"What have we got here?" He said as he bent down,picking something up. " Abby? Odie? What do you make of that?"  
He threw it to Abby who in turn passed it to me.  
" Crocodile tooth." Me and Abby said in unison.  
"The river." I said. It would kill again. We had to get there.  
"Come on." I shouted, breaking into a run, shortly being followed by my team. We reached the river, just on time to see its tail slither in. As we ran Becker kept his rifle aimed.  
"Crocodiles usually drag their victims into water to finish them." Abby said, confusion clear in her eyes.  
"So, why did this croc attack on land?" Becker asked us. I shrugged, not sure on the answer.  
" Why is it walking on two legs?"

I turned around to find my dad on his phone. Becker shot me a perplexed look.  
"I think I know where you're gonna find it. His name is 'Pristichampsus."  
"So, it's in the Thames but it won't be for long." Abby said, running back up the steps and sitting beside me. "It's gonna come ashore, looking for warmth."  
"And don't forget food!" I grimaced.  
" If it's been living in Egypt the Thames will be much colder than what it's used to." Abby said, realisation hitting us in the face.  
"It'll be looking to get out pretty soon. We don't have much time..."  
"Make that right now." My father said, lowering his binoculars and pointing across the river.

"Back to the cars. We have to find it and quickly." I ordered. Everybody nodded. My father and Abby went in a slightly different direction to us as they'd parked at the museum. As we ran, Becker called for back up. He unlocked the car before we even reached it and I jumped in the drivers side.  
"What do you think you're doing. This is mine." He said, eyebrows raised as he stood by the door.  
"Hand me the keys, we don't have time for this." I smiled sweetly. He sighed and handed them to me, running around to the other side of the car. Before he could even fasten his seatbelt, I'd started the ignition and was half way down the road I was a pretty good driver if I was to say so myself.  
"Do you have a weapon for me anywhere?" I asked, quickly glancing over at him before turning my attention back to the road.  
"First you steal my vehicle and then you try to steal my weapons?" He laughed.  
"There's other things I could steal but trust me, you wouldn't prefer them." I winked. He laughed at me and didn't stop until I pulled up beside the vehicles also from the ARC. We climbed out and I saw Becker fumbling with something in the back seat.  
"What's that?" I asked, trying to look into the car. I couldn't see through the black box he had open.  
"I thought you wanted a gun." He said, eyebrow raised at me as he peered at me over the car. He shut the door and I locked the car, stuffing the keys into my pocket.  
"Take this." He said, handing it to me. It was loaded and a smile split across my face.  
"Thank you." I beamed, making him laugh at me again. I was like an over excited child. I quickly checked the safety catch was on, not wanting to make any stupid mistakes.

Becker and I joined Abby and my father, running in front of everybody else. We stopped when we saw a large patch of blood on the ground. it was fresh. The creature had to be close by.  
"If your first tranquiliser dart doesn't floor this thing, we have no option but to use live rounds." Becker said, loading his own weapon and readying it. "OK, Professor?"  
" Please - tell me we haven't lost it again." Jenny sighed, appearing behind me. She didn't look impressed.  
"Apparently not." My father said. I followed his gaze and screams and saw people pouring out of the building opposite us. We walked in slowly, Becker and his men forming an ark of protection around us. It was silent for a moment.

"Where is it?" Abby asked. Before we had time to answer, a chorus of screams answered her question. We followed them, running along a corridor until we reached stairs which people were cascading down.  
"Upstairs?" Abby said, her answer becoming more of a nervous question.  
" Yeah." My dad nodded as we watched people run towards us.  
"We need to get these people out. Ladies and gentlemen, can you follow us, for your own safety? Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd just follow me. I promise you, there's nothing to worry about. You know how these charity fun runs can go way out of control." Jenny said as me and Becker walked behind everyone, making sure everybody got out. I glanced behind me nervously.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, glancing down at me.  
"Just worried about my dad and Abby..." I trailed off.  
"Your Dad?"  
"Yeah sorry. Should've cleared it up but I thought my name gave it away. Nick Cutter is my dad."  
"Come on then, we best get to his rescue." Becker said, turning away. I followed him as we ran into the building. Our footsteps echoed around the now empty space as we ran to save the others. They had no real weapons so if everything had gone belly up, they were as good as dead. We checked each room on the upper floor until we reached an open door. It was empty.  
"There." Becker said, pointing at Abby on the balcony through the window.

" Are you OK?" Abby called over the balcony. Me and Becker ran to her side. My stomach did a flip as I saw my dad hanging over the edge, a hose pipe wrapped around his waist. I took a step back, feeling dizzy. A hand on my back steadied me. I followed the arm to see it was Becker's hand.  
"Yes. Just enjoying the view." He said, slightly relieving me.  
"Seems it's heading for the river." Becker observed. I'd forgotten about the creature as I was distracted by fear for my father's life.  
"It probably wants to go home." Abby said.

"It's heading towards the museum." I shouted. Abby smiled at me. "It's over."  
"You might want to get me back up." My father shouted. We all grabbed the hose pipe, pulling to our best ability. Relief washed over me as Becker helped the woman and then my father over the edge. I rushed into him, squeezing him tightly and pressing my head against his chest. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes as a sense of bliss washed over me.  
"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw him peering down at me.  
"Just worried I'd lost you for a second." I admitted.  
"I've promised you before, I'm never going to leave you." He smiled. I nodded into his chest.  
"Sorry to break this little family moment but we should be following his creature." Becker said. I broke away from my father and nodded.

We ran, hot on the creature's tracks. We'd lost it but surely it had to be headed back. We saw the door to the storage room semi-open, ducked underneath it and walked in to find Becker's men with their guns raised at the creature which was slowly advancing towards them. I held the gun down but Becker raised his, aiming at it. It's body language didn't suggest it was going to attack. It wanted to leave peacefully.

"Don't shoot it." My Dad said sternly, looking at Becker who continued to firmly hold his weapon in his shoulder.  
"It's my job to keep you alive." Becker hissed, not lowering his weapon.  
"Aargh! I'm too young to die." Connor screamed. I looked up and saw him hanging from a chain as his feet precariously balanced on the boxes that had been piled around the sun cage.  
"It's injured. It wants to go home. Becker, order your men not to shoot. It'll leave us in peace." I pleaded him. his gaze softened for a minute before his serious expression returned.  
"I don't know how long I can hold on, Cutter." Connor shouted, his voice thick with panic.  
"Bow! " Doctor Page shouted.  
"What?" My dad asked.  
" Bow down."

"What are you talking about?"  
" This creature is used to being treated like a god. They would have bowed as a sign of respect. If it doesn't think we're a threat it might not attack." Abby said,  
"I'm not bowing." Becker said, looking at us as if we were crazy. He didn't look impressed.  
"Get down on the floor." My father insisted.  
"What?" He scowled.  
" Do it. Keep the gun handy."

Reluctantly Becker followed. I held the weapon up to my shoulder. My breath hitched in my throat as I waited for the creature to slowly shuffle past us. It climbed up the boxes and calmly went through the anomaly.  
"Aargh! Ow!" Connor shouted, falling to the ground with a thud.  
" Nice call." My father smiled.  
"Thanks." Dr Page smiled back.  
"That's gotta be the end of the curse now." Connor said, causing me and Becker to look at each other again before we both snorted with laughter.  
"Is there something going on between you two or something." Connor said, pointing at us.  
"Don't worry, there's nothing going on between me and pretty boy." I smiled, clasping Becker on the back.  
"Right? Here's hoping." Connor said, eyeing us suspiciously.  
"is he always as stupid as this?" Becker asked me.  
"He's pretty intelligent really." I laughed.

"We better get going." Jenny said, winking as she caught my eye. "Odie, you're coming with me. I could do with the company."  
"You might want this back." I smiled, handing the weapon to Becker. My Dad span around, an amused smile playing on his lips.  
"You trusted her with a gun?" He said, eyeing up Becker.  
"She seemed to know what she was doing."  
"Wow. I must keep an eye on you. You gave 'trouble' a gun. I thought you were supposed to keep us safe."  
"I am. I have. No harm was done."  
"I'm joking with you. She knows how to handle herself and weapons."  
I smiled at Becker sheepishly, mouthing 'sorry' as I followed Jenny.

"I want you to set up a research program into magnetite. Its effect on anomalies, how electricity can be used to lock 'em." My Dad said, our original team plus Doctor Page walking down the corridor.  
"Cool." Connor nodded. We reached the centre of the ARC and it was good to be back.  
"Please tell me you got that bad-tempered reptile back in his box." Lester's voice said. We all looked up at him as he ascended the stairs towards us.  
"Yep." My dad nodded. Lester turned to our guest, Doctor Page.

"Excellent. James Lester. Home Office."  
"This is a government facility? " She asked. We all disbanded, staying close but getting on with something. I sat next to Abby, picking up a magazine.  
"What did you think it was? The circus? You're Sarah Page."He said,his sarcastic attitude shining through as always.  
"Dr Page." She corrected him.  
"Yes. PhD in Egyptology promising academic career, veteran of archaeological digs all over the Middle East. Now you're giving lectures to kiddies at the museum. How did that happen? "  
"Just not very good at taking orders."  
"You should fit right in, then." We all looked at her then exchanged looks with each other. We had a new team member.  
"I've got a file? "  
"Everyone's got a file."  
"Dr Page, you can't say anything about what you saw today. Do I need to repeat myself? Or should I have you arrested for your own protection? Might need that."  
"Is he always that rude?" She asked as he walked away.  
" By his standards he was actually being pretty nice." Connor said, causing me and Abby to laugh. That was an easier job today than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since our last contact with a creature. It was my job to study them, calculate how much tranquiliser we'd need for each animal and record it. It certainly wasn't the most fun job but it would save lives I suppose. I saw two hands appear on either side of me.  
"What're you doing?" A voice asked in my ear. I tilted my head and saw Becker, peering over my shoulder and at my work.  
"Work, something you don't seem to do unless an anomaly pops up" I jested.  
"At least I'm useful." He joked back. I scoffed, turning to look at him.

"We'd cope just fine with out you pretty boy." I smirked.  
"You wouldn't last five minutes."  
"I've lasted all the time you weren't here."  
"good job I'm here to make sure you last longer." he smiled, his eyes flickering over my face. I bit my lip and before I could answer my Dad's voice interrupted us, causing him to jump away and merely stand beside me.

"Listen up. We've analysed the most recent anomalies and put them into the model. The prediction is specific and local, but there's a problem, It could happen tomorrow or many years from now. Check it out, and take Sid and Nancy with you." Connor and Abby looked at each other, surprised that they were going.  
"I'll go, too." Sarah said.  
"No, I need you here." He said almost immediately.  
"I should handle this." Becker said, eyebrows raised as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No,Cutter's right, we'll go." Jenny smiled.  
"Anything happens, call me. Sarah." He nodded before walking away and calling Sarah.  
"Help! I've been taken hostage by an obsessive scientist." She joked, walking backwards to follow him.  
"Welcome to our world." Connor smiled.  
"Odie, I want you to stay here. Carry on with your work and keep Becker out of trouble." Jenny smiled.  
"I don't think he needs keeping out of trouble." I said, eyebrows raised.  
"Oh I do." She winked. i rolled my eyes at her.

Hours passed and it was nearly lunch time. Becker just seemed to linger as I got on with my work. I was deep in concentration but he snapped me out of it as he sat in the seat next to me with a sigh. I looked up at him, before I looked back at my work.  
"Can I help you?" I said, typing away.  
"You could amuse me. it's boring not having any monsters to chase around."  
I closed my laptop, turning to look at him.  
"They're creatures, not monsters. Don't you know anything?" I smirked. He chuckled softly.  
"I would respond with sarcasm but I tried that with Lester." He smiled. I laughed.

"I bet that went down well. What did you say to him?"  
"I told him I obviously got this job because of my experience with handling dinosaurs. Took him a moment to click on." I laughed at him, tears forming in my eyes.  
"You're lucky you still had a job." I smiled.  
"I'd dread to think what you'd do. You could calculate how much tranquiliser it would take to knock me out and then assassinate me." He joked.  
"Well, watch yourself or I might just do that." I laughed, reopening my laptop.

We sat there in silence until he started taping his fingers on the desk.  
"Make yourself useful and fetch me a coffee." I said, demanding rather than asking.  
"Since when was I your slave?"  
"If you don't do it now I could always push you through an anomaly and then you could be an Egyptians slave. Which would you prefer." I smiled sweetly, looking up at him.

"I'm going. I'm going." He laughed, holding his hands up in defense. He returned quickly, two steaming coffees.  
"Thank you." I beamed. We sat quietly, a blissful silence rather than an awkward one. After a while, I tasted the Coffee. I'd forgotten it was there until it caught my eye.  
"How did you know how I like it?" I smiled, looking up at the man beside me.  
"Woman's intuition." He rolled his eyes.  
"I knew there was something you were hiding."  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
"Of course you are." I said, standing up, "Everybody is."  
"Where are you going?" He called out.  
"To stretch my legs. You try sitting at that computer all morning." I nodded. He shook his head at me, picking up his coffee.

I walked down the corridors, finally reaching my father's lab. I knocked on the door and he opened it.  
"I didn't expect you to be here." He smiled. I returned it and quickly hugged him.  
"I got bored, I had to move around." I shrugged.  
"I thought Jenny was making Becker keep you company."  
"He was, he was equally as bored."  
"Nice of you to take an interest in my work." My dad rolled his eyes. I nodded, walking closer to his model. I knew better than to touch it. i examined it. It was rather impressive. I understood it and how it worked. to anybody else it would've just looked like a bunch of metal poles bound together.

"It's impressive." I said seriously.  
"You understand it?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.  
"Of course, my father is THE Nick Cutter..." I smiled. He laughed.  
"Maybe you could help me out sometime."  
"That'd be nice. I look forward to it." I smiled. "Anyway I better be getting back to work."  
"I'll see you later." I walked out the door and was about to walk away when a thought crossed my mind. I stuck my head around the door.  
"Don't forget, it's your turn to cook tonight." He shook his head at me, a smile appearing on his lips once again.

I walked down the corridor and saw guards and Becker challenging Sarah.  
"No-one gets in without a pass." Becker said, his body filling the doorway, preventing her from getting through.  
"What's going on?" I asked, ducking underneath his arm and poising myself between Sarah and him.  
"I can't find my pass." She admitted.  
"And I can't let you in without it." Becker said, straightening up  
".I had it in here when I left. It's not like you don't know who I am."

I looked between them. I was obviously Sarah but Becker had a point. He could get into serious trouble otherwise. A suggestion crossed my mind but before I had time to even open my mouth, one of Becker's men interrupted me.  
"Sir, according to this Dr Page entered the building 15 minutes ago." he said, looking at Becker, then at Sarah, then finally at me. Becker's face hardened as he realised there'd been a serious breech of security. An alarm began to sound and Becker ran off.  
"Close down the entrances." I shouted at his men, who in turn immediately jumped into action. It was almost like it was rehearsed. I took off down the corridor in the direction I saw Becker run off in.

"Put your hands where I can see them." I heard Becker shout. As I rounded the corner my heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing. i'd watched the man in front of Becker die. The man pulled out a pistol and aimed at Becker.  
"Drop your weapon and get down on the ground now!" He screamed. The man didn't respond. As I saw his finger move towards the trigger, I grabbed the pistol tucked into my belt, aimed and fired.

The bullet skimmed Becker's ear and hit the man in the centre of his head. He'd now died twice and I'd witnessed both. Becker slowly lowered his weapon as the man slumped against the floor. He looked around, relieved to find me and gave me a nod of recognition. Potentially, I'd just saved his life. I was pretty sure he could've handled himself though. Becker walked over and kicked the mans dropped weapon away from him. I stood by the doorway shaking.  
"I know this man. That's impossible." My dad said, not seeming to see me and stepping beside Becker, inspecting the fallen man.  
"Why?" Becker asked, looking at him and then at the corpse.  
" I watched him die in the Silurian Desert millions of years ago." My father shook his head, walking out of the room, something troubling him, clearly.

I tucked the weapon into where it resided but I couldn't do anything else I just seemed to stand there, shaking and trembling.  
"Are you okay?" Becker asked, snapping me out of my daze.  
"I'll be fine." I stammered, briefly looking at him. I wasn't though.  
"Don't lie to me. A month is long enough to know what you're like and this is out of character. If you don't tell me I can't sort it."  
"He worked for my mother. That man worked for her..."  
"Your mother?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
"She's a psychopath, Becker. She tried to destroy us all before and she'll do it again. if you don't believe me ask Lester. If she's back only bad things and destruction will follow." I whimpered.

Eventually, Becker managed to calm me down. He'd fetched me another Coffee and I was soon calm enough to have a discussion about things. My dad had called me, Sarah and Becker to the lab. Sarah was stood next to a desk, Becker stood in the doorway and my father had his hands on his own desk, looking out into the ARC. I was sat on a table, cross legged like a school child.

"This guy was eaten by a giant scorpion in the Silurian Desert. I'd say that makes him fairly dead." Sarah said, summing up our story.  
"I didn't say it made sense." My father nodded. It didn't but my mother, Helen Cutter, had to have something to do with this. Sarah leaned on the table beside me.  
"All right, It's his identical twin." Becker shrugged, standing in the same position as Sarah, just on the other side of the desk.  
"What's he doing here going through my laundry?" My dad said, spinning around, one eyebrow cocked.  
"We killed his brother, so he steals your shirt." Becker said, shooting Sarah a look. Both sniggered. "You said it yourself, it doesn't make sense."

"There's another option: Helen." I said.  
"Maybe she had something to do with it. She employed him before." My Dad said, staring out of the window again.  
"So now she's brought him back from the dead? That's scarier than I thought." He said, amused.  
"You can't even begin to guess. Rule number one: something inexplicable happens Helen's usually behind me, she's back."  
"He's clearly lost it." Becker mumbled. I hit him across the chest and he clutched where I hit him as if it actually hurt.  
"What was that for?" He said, pretending to sound shocked and hurt.  
"Don't doubt my father and don't you dare underestimate my mother." I scowled, pushing myself off the table and stalking off.

I was concentrating on my work when Jenny appeared.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the house, waiting for an anomaly?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Connor's gotten himself arrested, I need Lester to clear it so we can get him out." She smiled.  
"Trust it to be Connor." I laughed. she nodded before her eyebrows knitted together. She pointed at me.  
"Isn't pretty boy supposed to be keeping you company?" She asked.  
"Long story but we think Helen''s back and he basically called me and my family crazy." I humphed.  
"Ignore him, he's a man." She smiled. I cracked a slight smile.

"True. A man who loves big guns as well. It says a lot." I smiled causing her to laugh. "When will you get Connor out?"  
"Lester says he should have appropriate paper work by the morning." She smiled, beginning to walk away.  
"Jenny!" I called, stopping her in her tracks.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to join me and my Dad for dinner. it would be nice to have some company." I smiled.  
"Of course." She smiled, " Let's go free his lab from him."

Me and Jenny walked down the corridors, our arms linked. I felt like I had a special bond with Jenny. She's like the mother Helen never was. It's clear why my dad likes her and I just wished she liked him back. I could almost imagine us all sat down for dinner but as a real family, not as friends and colleagues.  
"Dad, are you coming?" I asked, knocking on his door. He looked up.  
"I just have to finish this bit of work."  
"Just leave it until the morning, please? I have a guest for dinner." I smiled.  
"Who?" He asked, looking up again.  
"Me." jenny smiled. He sighed.  
"I would say I'd join you but I promised to cook." he smiled.

For once it was nice. There was a jolly, homely atmosphere to the room and it was nice to have a guest. My Dad had cooked as he said meaning Jenny had stayed for multiple hours before the meal. She'd followed us in her car, behind us the entire drive home.  
"So Jenny, would you fancy going out for a drink sometime, just the two of us?" He smiled at her. I watched intently, eating my dinner. I saw a blush creep onto Jenny's cheeks. that would be lovely, Cutter." She smiled. My heart fluttered, did this mean she really liked him?  
"Oh yeah, Odie, I have a question for you too." He said. I looked at him.  
" Really, what is it?" I asked.  
"What's going on between you and Becker?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.  
"Nothing, why does everybody think something is going on?" I asked, nearly choking on my drink.  
"Just the way you're always together. You're sort of like Abby and Connor."  
"I think it's cute." Jenny smiled.  
"Men who like guns aren't my type." I smiled, ending the conversation.

The next day we were back at the ARC early. Jenny had gotten the go ahead from Lester and we were off to claim Connor back. Upon arrival we were shown towards Connor's cell by an Officer ad he was quickly released. I guess he was expecting us.  
"Oh, my God. Thank you so much. Come here. It's so nice to see a friend." He said, pulling us both into a hug before letting go. Jenny and I looked at him as if he had gone mad, "It's been horrible. I've been going stir crazy."  
"You were only in a few hours." I pointed out, amused by his reaction.  
"Just because I'm not Nelson Mandela, It doesn't mean I haven't suffered."

"Oi." A voice called out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
I span around to see a man in his late 30's. His face was heavily wrinkled and he seemed alert. He seemed like he was ready to pounce on us, reminding me of a creature we'd encountered.  
"DC Quinn, I've come to retrieve my colleague. You'd be well advised to stay out of my way." Jenny informed him. he looked at her, rather unhappily. I take it they'd met before.  
"And if I don't? " He asked, stepping forward. Jenny's phone began to ring and without even looking she tossed it at DC Quinn.  
"It's for you." She smiled.  
"DC Quinn. No, sir. Of course .Yes, sir. I'll do it right now." He grimaced, answering whoever was on the phone

"I hear the Home Secretary hates being woken in the night. Be wise if you didn't upset him again. Phone." I smirked at Jenny and the sass in her tone. Technically it wasn't the middle of the night, rather early in the morning although the point still stood.  
"Do you think I'm entitled to compensation?" Connor asked, making Jenny role her eyes at him.  
"If you go near that house again, none of your fancy phonecalls will help you." DC Quinn hissed."Leave it to the professionals."  
"It's now out of police jurisdiction, It's government business. So if you or any of your people go there again, you'll be trespassing. Leave it to the professionals." She said. I smiled at Quinn who just seemed to glare back.  
"Come on Connor." I smiled, throwing my arm around his shoulders.

When we got outside, I head Jenny answer her phone.  
"Abby?" She said before a long moment of silence. "I'll call Becker for backup."  
Jenny did as she said as we climbed into her car. She drove as fast as she could. As soon as we arrived, I delegated weapons, making sure the three of us were well protected. We ran into the house before I signaled for us to slow down. I turned a corner and nearly walked straight into Abby.

"Is it upstairs?" I asked her, referring to the creature.  
" Yeah." she nodded, not letting her tranquiliser gun down.  
"Are you OK?" Connor asked.  
" Yeah."  
"After you." He smiled.  
"Thanks very much." Abby said sarcastically.  
"You stay here." She said to a man beside her. I looked him over. He didn't seem like a threat. He nodded, not saying another word as we crept up the stairs.

We scanned the corridors, our weapons stiffly held in front of us. I could sense fear in the air. We had to get this creature before it hurt anybody else. Every door on the long corridor was opened and closed when we found the room empty. The last one was the bathroom. We could have just deemed it empty but the shower curtain was drawn, obscuring our view. We all looked at each other, none of us wanting to open it. The silent argument was finished when Abby elbowed Connor forward, deciding for all of us. He crept forward, lowering his own weapon as we readied ours. Gingerly, Connor grabbed hold of the curtain, whipping it back causing us all to jump slightly.

"No! Help! Help! Help!" A man said, thrashing about in the bathtub, stood up in his suit.  
"Ssh." We hissed at him, trying to not alert the creature. Connor clamped a hand over the doe eyed man.  
"Trust me, we can get you out of here but you have to stay calm, and don't make any noise." Abby said as he nodded under Connor's hand.  
"OK? I'm gonna take my hand away now." Connor said, slowly removing it. for a moment, everything was quiet.  
"Help! Help!" The man screamed, flailing like a fish out of water.  
" Ow!" Connor yelped, falling into the bath tub.  
"Connor!" Abby screamed, surging forwards and checking he was alright.  
" Come on!" I said, nodding in the direction the man had ran out on us in. When we got to the stairs, halfway down, we saw the lad we left being confronted by DC Quinn.

" What did you do with the others, Ryan?" He growled like a dog ready to move in for an attack.  
" It was the creature." Ryan stammered.  
"What did you do with my brother?" He screamed.  
" You've got it wrong. Stay out of this. This is out of your jurisdiction. You're dealing with things you don't understand." Jenny said, clearly trying to stay calm.  
"He killed my brother." He said, his voice low and guttural, interrupting Jenny. "Just wait -"  
" Shut up." I said, holding my hand up for silence. Something had moved. The creature.  
"No! He was my little brother."

"Look out!" Connor screamed, the creature beginning to bounce off the walls. It wailed as it did so, sounding like some sort of cat.  
" Stay still." I said, silence and no movement coming from anywhere.  
"He's camouflaging." Abby said softly, watching as it changed colour. Before we could register it, Danny was on the floor, seemingly out cold. The creature had stabbed him with its claws.  
"An anomaly." I gasped, pointing to the materialising form, shining in the living room.  
"Where's it gone?" Jenny whispered, meaning the creature. We had to get it through the anomaly.  
" I've got a clear shot." Connor said.  
"Wait." I whispered, lowering his weapon with my hand. " It was waiting for the anomaly to reappear."  
"It wants to go home." Abby smiled as it slowly slunk towards the anomaly. It looked cautious and as soon as it was through, relief washed over me. We all shared a mutual smile. The creature had gone for good.  
"Cutter called it right,the anomaly came back." Abby beamed.

"Has it gone?" Abby's male companion asked. We looked at him when a ferocious shriek came from the creature. Why had it come back. It bared it's fangs at us.  
"Get down!" Danny screamed, shooting it. It fell, dying, into the anomaly. Did we have any other option though? Danny tapped his stomach where we thought he'd been injured. " Antistab vest. Standard police issue."  
"I am so gonna get one of them". Connor gawked, a goofy smile on his face.  
"I suppose an explanation's out of the question." Danny said, loading and unloading his weapon.  
"Totally." Jenny nodded.  
"Yeah, I thought so."

When we walked outside, weapons safely tucked away or pointed in a safe direction, Becker and his men had arrived. They instantly moved in, taking over the area and posting guards on the anomaly. Jenny was talking to Danny while Abby and Connor conversed. I was alone, leaning against the bonnet of Jenny's vehicle. I felt a presence beside me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know who it was.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said. I just humphed, crossing my arms over my chest and diverting eye contact. I focused on the house, watching his men swarm in and out like bee's in their nest.  
"I shouldn't have said what I said."  
"You don't say." I whispered.  
"It's just hard to comprehend but I understand. I just had to get my head around it. I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you..."  
"Anything?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my face as I looked up at him. He looked up and then back down at me, eyebrows raised.  
"I'm going to regret this but yeah, anything." He smiled. I laughed at him. I hugged him from the side, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"You're alright y'know." I laughed.  
"I'm more than alright." He winked. I scoffed.  
"In your dreams pretty boy." I smiled. He rolled his eyes at me.  
"I'm prettier than you." He jested. I shook my head, straightening up and releasing him as Connor wandered over. We averted eye contact a little too quickly as well and he seemed sheepish.

"I've just phoned Cutter." Connor told us as Jenny walked over. "Told him he was right about his prediction."  
"What did he say?" Jenny asked.  
" His words exactly?"  
" Mm."  
"Something like, 'Of course I was right.'" Connor said in a crisp Scottish accent, causing us all to shake with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and my father sat in his lab, watching as Lester seemed to dance around his model.  
"I've always liked modern art. So uncompromising." Lester said, in one of his tones where you can't tell if he's being serious or not.  
"It's a very complex model of the exact locations" My dad, Nick Cutter, began.  
" Of anomaly appearances throughout recorded history. I know." Lester said, cutting my father off. He was about to walk past, sure to touch it when my father sternly said, "Don't touch it."  
"Ah." Lester said, stopping in his tracks and staring intensely at one of the timelines before him.

A beep sounded and we turned around.  
"Any news of Helen Cutter?" Lester asked Becker. He held his hands behind his back and I couldn't help but admire his features.  
" I've started a review of security." He said seriously.  
"You're sure the intruder was her doing?" Lester said, moving to the free space in the centre of our model and peering at it from many angles. "Can anybody else create an exact replica of a dead man?" My dad said from his chair, eyebrows raising.  
" Keep everyone on high alert. If Helen's back, we should all be very worried." Lester said, weaving out of our model and strutting out of the room.

My father followed Lester, leaving me and Becker practically alone. Sarah had continued with her work, paying the two of us no attention.  
"So, how's it going?" I asked Becker, glancing up at him as I plopped down into my fathers chair.  
"Same old, same old. Enjoying my days of chasing dinosaurs, you?" He smirked.  
"I want a coffee." I smiled, standing up. I ducked under the model before placing my hand on the crest of his back and pushing him out of the door.  
"Well that was rude." he said, stopping and staring down at me, right eyebrow raised.

"You're not allowed in there." I teased.  
"And why not?" he said, taking a step closer to me so I was pressed up against the wall.  
"Because you're mean."  
"Oh really?" He said, placing one hand on either side of my body, pinning me to the wall, "and why would that be?"  
I was about to answer him when the alarm rang, signalling an anomaly.  
"Since it's the only thing you do, you might want to go see to that." I smiled sweetly.  
"Just because I'm better at my job than you." He laughed.  
"We'll see pretty boy. We'll see."

We ran towards the central hub of the ARC to see people prepping to go.  
"Where's the anomaly?" I asked, grabbing my dark jacket and tugging it on.  
"London hospital." My dad nodded.  
"Okay people, let's move." i shouted, herding them out. We ran to the car park, climbing into our vehicles as soon as we reached them. Our main body managed to pile into two vehicles. Becker, Connor and I in one; my dad and Abby in the other. Reinforcements were going to be sent if mandatory but right now we couldn't register how serious the threat was.  
We managed to reach the hospital in a flash. We were straight in, striding past the receptionist at her desk. We stopped here, not going any further and two of Becker's men snaking in after him. They must have been in the other vehicle.

"Becker, take your men. Look for any creature activity. " My dad said.  
"Come on." Becker nodded, weapon raised as his men swiftly followed. I turned around and saw a woman walk in, heavily pregnant, looking extremely worried. I felt sorry for her that she could potentially be in danger.  
A spark flew from the roof, causing us all to look up.  
"Power cut." My dad said as the lights then seemed to dim into darkness, "The back-up generator should kick in now."  
"We should split up and search for the anomaly, Connor with me." I nodded. My father agreed.  
"You take the top floor alright?" He asked. I nodded and me and Connor sped off.

Me and Connor searched the top floor, finding no trace of an anomaly or creatures. We ventured down, just me and Connor taking it slowly and searching each room thoroughly, being careful not to disturb any patients too much.  
"Hey look, it's Becker." Connor said, shaking my arm and then pointing to him. He too was searching rooms.  
"hey, Becker." Connor shouted, running down the corridor to meet him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He's so childish sometimes. I slowly dragged myself down the corridor, not being bothered enough to interact with another human being.

"Have you found it?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
"Nope but somebody has to find it. "  
"My men are checking the other floors."  
"Do you know what?" I beamed, my mood suddenly flipping.  
"What?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"If I find this anomaly first, it means I'm better at my job than you."  
"Oh, bring it on."  
We sped down the corridors, both racing to find the anomaly. Connor straggled behind, struggling to keep up with us.

"Help. There's something in my room." A woman said from behind us. Becker span around and I didn't have time to move so his weapon collided with my shoulder with an audible thud. I yelped in pain,gingerly feeling my right shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry." Becker said, holding back laughter. How sincere. I glared at him, whimpering as my fingers grazed the abused area of my body.  
"You sound it." I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you want me to do, kiss it better?" He smirked.  
"Guys! There's a creature." Connor reminded us, ending our conversation there and then.  
"Just tell me where it went" Becker informed the woman. I smiled, noticing it was the woman I saw at the reception earlier.

"It went through a hole in the wall there." She pointed.  
"What did? I asked her, a sympathetic smile on my face as I tried to coax information out of her while still nursing my throbbing shoulder.  
"I don't know. A ratty, chipmunk, beaver kind of thing." She shrugged, describing it to the best she could. Well, she hardly came prepared to describe a dinosaur to us.  
"Well, that narrows it down." Connor said sarcastically.  
"Cutter. We might have a problem." He said, picking up his phone. I glanced over to see Becker trying to peer into the hole. It made me laugh. It wouldn't surprise me if he would try to crawl in after the creature.  
"A ratty, chipmunk..." Connor said, forgetting the description.  
" Beaver." The woman prompted him.  
"beaver kind of problem".

We met up with my father and Becker's men. Becker and I followed connor and my dad as his men trailed behind us.  
"How did she describe this creature, apart from the ratty, chipmunk thing? " He asked.  
"Right. Er about so big. Protruding teeth, large, and some claws." Connor informed him.  
"We've had three other reported sightings." Becker cut in.  
"We've got dozens of them in here. I need you both to get this place evacuated now." My dad ordered. Me and Connor nodded, taking Becker and his men with us.

Once again, we started at the top to make sure every room was clear. My phone started to ring and I quickly pulled it out. The quick motion caused a rush of pain to shoot down my right arm. It was definitely at least bruised.  
"Dad? "  
"We're trapped in the operating theatre with the anomaly and a woman who's about to give birth. I need you here as quick as you can."  
"We're on our way." I informed him, pushing the phone back into my pocket.  
" Where are the theatres?" I asked.  
" No idea. Let's find someone who works here." Connor said. I nodded in agreement.  
"I'm a trained soldier. I can find my way around a hospital." Becker scoffed.  
"If you found it, that would be a miracle." I teased. He rolled his eyes at me and signaled for us to follow him.

"How difficult can it be to find an operating theatre in a hospital?" Becker groaned after not finding it after a solid ten minutes.  
" What was that about being a trained soldier?" I smirked. He raised his eyebrow at me as if to challenge me. A bang came from above us and we all looked up, the light on Becker's weapon focusing upon it. The roof was rising and falling, meaning a creature was there.  
" Catch it." Becker hissed, nodding at the roof.  
"What do you mean, catch it?" Connor asked, confusion etched on his face.  
" Catch it! " Becker insisted, pushing him forwards with his elbow while still keeping his weapon aimed.  
" All right. OK." connor said, moving forward and cautiously keeping in front of Becker.  
"Catch it. Get under it."

"This. Maybe we could." Connor said, grabbing something which resembled a large cart you'd use in western movies to fill with gold. A scream filled the air as a creature landed in it with a thud. Becker and I rushed over, all peering at the creature.  
"Hello, mate. My name's Connor." He cooed. I glanced at Becker and his guard was down... his eyes momentarily seemed to twinkle as he admired the small creature. A smile graced his face and he didn't seem to know quite what to say.  
"This is Odie, this is... this is My name's Connor. How are you? If I'm not mistaken, you're a diictodon, right?"  
" Cutter." Becker reminded us, seeming to snap out of the trace and pulling a blanket over the creature. instantly we stopped fussing over it and got back to the task of searching the dark hospital to find the theatre. Becker led us to another empty room and a smirk appeared on my lips. He was beginning to get frustrated but it was just amusing to watch seeing as he was so confident moments before.

"They're not in here." he said, lowering his weapon and leaning on a hospital bed.  
"What is it, mate? Hey?" Connor said, talking to the creature who began to call out. " What are you trying to tell me?"  
" Oh, fantastic. Now he's Dr Doolittle." Becker said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
""Sh! He wasn't making that noise before." I silenced Becker, who looked at me skeptically.  
"Can you hear that? Follow me." Connor said, wheeling the creature away.  
We followed it and found the theatre. We found it already unlocked with a nurse assisting the new mother. It was a beautiful sight.  
"So, who locked you in?" Becker asked my dad as we walked out. We could go back now the anomaly had closed. However, our creature and one Abby was cradling like a child had been left behind. Looks like Abby and Connor had new pets.  
" I don't know." My dad said, looking up at Becker.

When we got back, the gate was opened straight away for us which never happens. We all jumped out of the car pretty much straight away.  
"He should have checked our passes." I said as I shut the door. We all exchanged looks.  
"Yeah. Your men are getting slack." My dad told Becker.  
"You go on ahead. I want to have a little word with security." Becker said, dead serious.  
"Something's not right." Abby said as we walked into a silent building.  
"Where is everyone?" Connor asked. As we reached the centre of the ARC a click let us know we were at gun point. We looked up to see Helen. My heart stopped. My mother was here. i knew it. I felt my body begin to tremble but I tried to fight it. I had to stay calm. She mustn't know how frightened you are. A door behind my Dad opened and in he walked again? How was this possible. My mother had gone too far.  
"It's it's you." Connor stammered. my Dad span around, coming face to face with himself.  
"Put Connor and Abby with the others." My mother ordered, her guards quickly pushing them out of the room.

My mother slowly ascended towards us, me and my father still at gun point. She smiled at me as she got closer. I flinched as she brought her hand up to my face but all she did was softly rest it there. She'd changed since I last saw her. Her hair was longer for a start.  
"My Odette, haven't you grown." She smiled, sadness appearing in her eyes for a brief moment. I averted eye contact, not wanting to look at her. I pulled away, breaking the contact and she just seemed to scowl at me.  
"You created this?" My dad asked, referring to the clones.  
"I er borrowed the technology from the future. It's made from your DNA. Perfect in every physical detail."  
"Physical." My dad asked, eyebrow raised.  
" Hm. It has er limited intelligence, enough to follow basic instruction."  
"It's a human being, though?" I asked, looking at my dad's copy.  
"Free will is what makes us human, this creature has er It's nothing more than a living photocopy."  
"Please tell me you didn't do this to Stephen." I whimpered, thinking of my close friend. he'd always been there for me. Always. i felt a tear sting my eyes as I thought about my lost friend.  
"No matter what they look like, they can never be the original."

"Why are you doing this, Helen?" My Dad asked, staying calm.  
"Because I have seen the final destruction of almost every living creature on this once-beautiful planet. I can stop it, Nick.I can save us from that."  
"Whatever's going to happen is going to happen." My dad stated. "We must leave it alone. Look what happened last time, you killed Stephen".  
"I didn't kill Stephen."  
"You did." I snapped, losing my temper. "It was all your fault. he'd still be here if it wasn't for you. I wish you'd died instead of him"  
"The course of evolution can be changed. I can restore balance." She said, ignoring me.  
"You still don't get it, do you? No matter how many times you interfere, you can't get the result you want, because evolution can't be bent to your will."  
"I really hope you're wrong." She smiled.

"You see, you don't know it yet, but I do."  
"Know what? " My dad asked, his head cocked.  
"Your work will lead to predators being created here in this ARC of yours."  
"I'd never sanction that." He said, staring her down. i felt awkward and ashamed to be related to Helen Cutter. How could I call her my mother?  
"I've seen them in the from the ARC."

"No. You've got it wrong." I insisted. i couldn't believe her. How would that ever happen. all we want to do is protect people.  
"You haven't done it sooner or later you will and it has to be stopped. You. You have to be stopped now before it begins."  
"If you're so sure of this, then why didn't you get your creature to kill me when he had the chance? Why don't you just shoot me now?" "Because there is something I still don't understand." She smiled, pulling a long object from her coat which appeared to be made of stone.  
"Tell me what this is. Well? Do you know or not, Professor?"  
" Of course I do." He smiled. I smiled too. I knew he'd refuse to tell her. My heart swelled with pride. He could get us out of this.  
"Tell me."  
"No. You can go to hell."

"Give him ten seconds, then shoot him" She said to his double.

"Don't do it." My Dad said softly, almost like he was speaking to a startled baby rabbit.  
"Three."  
"You can't appeal to his finer feelings." Helen smirked.

"Tell me what this is." She demanded.

"You don't have to do as she says." My dad told his double. He began to slowly lower the weapon. He could become human. As quickly as it had come, relief was snatched away from me when he raised it again. I was just a hopeless spectator. If I moved I'd be restrained or shot myself. Why couldn't I be brave like Stephen?  
"Seven."  
"You have a choice".  
"Eight."  
"OK." My father shouted.  
"Nine." The double carried on. My heart was racing. Surely he wouldn't?  
"OK. I'll tell you."  
"Put the gun down." Helen smiled, my father's double slowly lowering his weapon.

"Do my voice. Stop. Do nothing Obey my . Do nothing." My mother's voice rang out over the sound system. Her copied guards lowered their weapons, looking around aimlessly.  
" No! Stop! That's not me!" Helen screamed, trying to get them to listen.  
" my voice."  
" Stop! That's not me! That's not me!" She cried, growing into despair as the message replayed over and over again, overriding her direct orders.

" Listen to my your mission." She almost pleaded but the recorded voice thought differently, contradicting the real Helen Cutter. She turned around and a smile lit up her cruel face. in horror I saw my dad's double was activating a bomb.  
" Look, I know that you can hear me.I know you can don't have to obey her." I said, rushing over to the pair of Nick Cutter's. My dad nodded to what i said. He had a choice. There's always a choice.  
"She made me." He said, looking sadly at the bomb and then back at us.  
"She made me too." I said, a tear slipping down my face. The copy looked up and wiped the tear away with his thumb, breaking my heart. He was a human, he had to be.  
"You're a human being. You have a choice." My dad smiled, trying to reason with him.  
"Don't listen to him. Follow your instructions." My mother smirked, willing her creation on.

"You're not a machine you're a free man." I smiled softly, hoping he'd listen to me.  
"You don't want to die." My dad told him softly.  
"I don't know what death is." He said, a puzzled expression crossing his features.  
"Trust me, life's better." I smiled.  
"Don't listen to him! " Helen smiled, running.  
"Save yourselves." He said after a long intense moment of silence. He'd saved us. My father grabbed my hand and we turned and ran, like a fox trying to escape poachers. We ran through the ARC as fast as lightening, fleeing for our lives. A bang echoed behind us and I could feel the heat chasing us but I couldn't look back. I had to escape. I pulled my dad along. Quicker. We had to be quicker. The flame was almost upon us.

"In there." I screamed and we dived, together. We landed on the floor and I winced in pain as I hit my previously injured shoulder. I cursed Becker under my breath.  
Smoke began to pour into the room and our exit was blocked. We were trapped.  
"Dad. I love you." I whimpered, sitting close to him wiping away a stray tear but I had an impending sense of doom. Somebody would die. I just wished we'd all get out. He must have hit his head or something.  
"Dad!" I gasped. He'd inhaled too many fumes. I probably wasn't far behind.  
" He's in here! Cutter." Connor screamed. Becker barged into the room, his eyes sympathetic as they rested on my dad as smoke continued to billow in..  
"We've got to get out of here now." Becker ordered. I managed to get to my feet, clutching my injured shoulder. I coughed as we pushed through the smoke. I stuck close to Becker who was carrying my father's limp body.

As we reached the exit, my fathers eyes snapped open.  
"He's awake." I gasped. Becker set him down and we all stumbled into the fresh air. Becker doubled over and I just coughed, my shoulder nearly causing me to cry.  
"Right, we've got to prioritise the casualties." Becker said, snapping into action.  
"Where's Helen?" My dad asked.  
" She must be still inside." Connor said, filling his lungs with air.  
"Nick. She wouldn't lift a finger to save you." Jenny said as he took a torch off one of Becker's men. I couldn't move. It was like I was in a movie. Everything was so slow.  
"Yeah, I know." He shrugged.  
"Don't is a mistake." Jenny said, trying to reason with him.  
"I'll be fine." He said, turning around and running in.

"Dad!" I screamed, running after him. I had only taken a few steps but a pair of muscular arms anchored themselves around my waist, hoisting me back. I frantically tried to pull the arms off of me, I had to get to him. He couldn't leave me now and I couldn't leave him alone with her.  
"You've got to let me go to him." I screamed through my tears. They held me tighter, their body pressed against mine.  
"It's for your own good. I can't put you in danger." A masculine voice said behind me.  
"Becker, please. For me. I have to." I sobbed. I looked up at him, tears streaking my face. He brought one arm up and wiped away a line of tears with his thumb.

"I can't, my job is to keep you alive." He said softly like he was speaking to a frightened animal. I broke away from him only for him to catch me again, pulling me further away from the burning building. My levels of distress carried on building as I struggled against him. My body fell still when a fresh flame burst from the roof of the ARC. I just felt numb. Becker still tightly held me but I just felt the fight drain out of me.  
"He's been gone too long." Jenny murmured, everybody staring at the ARC. Behind me Becker barked some orders, his men running around trying o find some order in all this commotion.  
"Be careful." Abby said to Connor softly who ran into the ARC.

"Connor. Connor." Lester called, doing little to prevent another one of his employees running inside. There was little I could do. I could run in there and risk injury but who would that help? I felt weak, my body now trembling. Nerves racked my body and I felt something inside me die, almost foreshadowing something so awful I couldn't even comprehend. My father had to come out alive. He had to.

My heart stopped as a teary eyed Connor slowly walked out of the ARC, carrying my father's limp body. Everything seemed to happen so slow. I didn't even notice Becker had released me until I saw him and Jenny help Connor lower my father's body to the floor.  
"Get an ambulance. Quickly." Lester said, staring at my father's body. His black shirt was soaked with blood and his blonde hair was darkened by ash. I was glued to the spot, my body violently trembling. Tears silently streamed down my face.  
"It's too late." Connor whispered. At his words I felt my body unwillingly move forwards. It wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. I'd wake up any minute...right? I took my Dad's cold hand and held it in my own. Softly petting his hair. I didn't try to stop nor hide the tears, knowing they would only continue as my heart mind blocked out everybody else, my father truly becoming the only thing in my world, tearing a hole right through my cracked heart. I clung onto him, knowing our time was limited. I whispered about how I loved him and how he meant the world to me. My tears growing heavier as I spoke the words making it all sink in. He was gone. Nobody could save him now. It was too late for him.  
"Odette, you have to let the ambulance take him." Lester spoke softly, placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him through my watery green eyes, simply nodding. I couldn't muster any words. The ambulance crew came over, loading him onto a stretcher. Before they could cart him away I softly pressed my lips to his forehead, giving him a final kiss. I let my lips linger, unable to let him go.  
"I love you Daddy." I whispered, as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance and cut off from me forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the ambulance drive away, a feeling of complete numbness washing over me. I felt detached from the world and despite the numbness, I felt an ache in my heart. I saw people talking to me, trying to comfort me but I didn't hear them. I was frozen in time, unable to do anything except silently sob.

I saw fingers being clicked in front of my face and I blinked, snapping back into reality as if somebody had pressed play on a remote. Noise filled my ears again, overwhelming me. It came at me in a mad rush, gibberish coming from all angles. I looked at who the snapping fingers belonged to. Becker was knelt on his knees in front of me, calling my name. I looked at him, unable to say anything, opening and closing my mouth like a fish before just giving up. I dropped to my knees, hearing everybody gasp as my knees collided with the concrete. I couldn't feel physical pain anymore. My shoulder no longer ached; maybe it was down to the emotional pain and my shattered heart. I buried my face in my hands, wanting it all to be a dream but the back of my mind kept niggling at me, not allowing me to disconnect from the cold truth.

My hands were gently pried from my face and held while two fingers moved under my chin. I found myself looking at Becker, his brown eyes staring into my own.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked softly. I sniffled and then nodded, momentarily pulling myself together. He stood up, offering me his hand. I saw myself take it and then I was on my shaking feet. He took my hand gently, leading me away from all the commotion. I felt eyes on me and when I turned around I saw numerous people sobbing and before I could walk any further, Connor had caught up to me and Becker.  
"I'm so sorry, Odie." He whispered, his voice cracking as tears slipped down his face. I released my hand from Becker's and wiped away Connor's stray tears.

"It'll be okay Connor." I said softly, saying the words to comfort myself rather than him. I pulled him into a hug and I heard him let out a soft whimper as he buried his face in my shoulder. I gently rubbed circles on his back as I just let him cry. I was too numb to do anything of the sort. When he broke away, he placed both hands on my shoulders, looking intensely at me.  
"I have to tell you what he said..." Connor stammered, taking a deep breath before he continued. "He told me...he told me he loved you so much and that he was so proud of you."  
I smiled softly. He'd thought of me in his final moments. Tears stung my eyes but I just blinked them back.  
"Thank you." I whispered to Connor, turning away and joining Becker in his car. I breathed deeply, trying to steady myself.

He ignited the engine but before we could leave there was a knock on the window. I looked up quickly to see a rather shaken looking James Lester. I rolled the window down and he smiled kindly at me.  
"I just wanted to let you know if you need anything I'm here for you and no matter what I will help you. If you need a place to stay or just want to escape, let me know. You're always welcome with me." He said seriously. I smiled weakly at him.  
"Thank you, James." I whispered, touched by his kindness.  
"It's the least I can do." he informed me. "Oh , Becker."  
"Yes Sir?" Becker said, looking intently at Lester.  
" Do you even know where you're taking her?"  
"No Sir."  
With this, Lester saved me a job and described to Becker the route he should take and informed him of where I lived.

The journey home was silent. I just stared out of the window, not paying attention. I didn't even notice when the car stopped. The passenger door was opened and I just blinked at it.  
"Are you coming inside?" Becker asked me softly. I just nodded, unclipping my seatbelt and walking stiffly to the front door. I slowly unlocked it, struggling to even get the key in the lock. I walked into the kitchen and slipped my shoes off, leaving them by the back door as we always would. Upon my actions I stopped, looking around. The house was left like it was this morning. The morning where I still had my dad. Tears began to fall again, cascading down my face in a waterfall. If only he was still here like we'd both thought he would be this morning. We'd even planned our evening out and it was never going to happen. Somebody had taken him away from me.

"Oh, Odie." Becker whispered, seeing me stood crying. He came over to me, his strong arms pulling me into his warm body and holding me there. It was comforting to be so close to another human being. I began to sob into his chest, burying my face in his shirt. As time progressed my sobs grew more violent, wracking my body. It felt like forever and I felt stiff. I sniffled, my tears momentarily ceasing. I looked up at Becker.  
"Thank you for fetching me home."  
"That's what friends are for." He smiled at me kindly, earning a weak smile in return from me.

It had grown dark and Becker was still here. I didn't know if I wanted him to stay or go. He was currently downstairs finishing a movie we had started together. I'd quietly dismissed myself with the intention to fetch myself a drink but instead I'd found myself in my dad's room. I crawled into his bed, his covers forming a cocoon of warmth and protection which seemed to crush my mental barrier. I just broke down, unable to hold back the suppressed tears any longer. I buried my face as my body shook, my sobs growing more violent as the minutes passed. Why did my mother have to take my father away? Whether she put the bullet in him or not I'd never know but either way, it was her fault. I felt sleep creep up on my fatigued body and I welcomed it, wishing to drown out the days events and secretly wishing this was all a dream.

"Odie, Odie wake up." A worried voice called. I felt my shoulders being shaken and I opened my eyes to see Becker hunched over me. I shifted slightly and he removed his hands, allowing me to sit perched on the bed, concern etched onto his face. I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure of why he had woken me, little did I know I also voiced this.  
"I heard you screaming when the movie finished," He said sheepishly, averting his eye contact. "I was just worried."  
"Oh, thank you. It was a bad dream that's all." I smiled groggily.

"If it's okay with you, I was going to go home unless y'know..." He smiled softly, trailing off at the end. My heart and head were instantly at war. My head told him to leave, leaving me here to rot, but my heart desperately wanted him to stay. I just nodded, unable to get any vocal words out.  
"If you need me, I'm just a phone call away." He told me. I nodded as he stood up. He was about to shut the bedroom door but I heard my voice call out in merely a whimper.  
"Please stay with me."  
He opened the door. "Are you sure." I nodded. He came deeper into the room, sitting beside me.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower though?" He asked. I pushed myself out of the bed, stumbling slightly as I get to my shaky feet.  
"Follow me."

I showed him the bathroom, pulling a couple of towels out of the cupboard.  
"I can leave you some clothes out if you like. I think I have something your size around here somewhere." I smiled.  
"That would be nice. Thank you." He beamed, his brown eyes soft with something twinkling in them. I nodded, scurrying out of the room. I went into my room, pulling my wardrobe open, looking for them. I had a handful of Stephen's PJ's. I loved them. Whenever I used to stay at his I'd borrow them. They drowned me but they were so comfy and they were on of the few things I had left of him. I left them outside the bathroom for Becker, deciding to go back to bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I slipped into a troubling sleep. Images of my dad's dead body flashed across my mind before an image of Helen shooting him...and then the worst part. Him screaming at me, telling me how it was all my fault. I tried to wake up but I couldn't, the dream too strong. I believed everything he said. if it wasn't for me he could still be here. Maybe If I'd stopped him.  
"Shush. It's okay." A distant voice hushed. The dream began to fade and I woke up to find Becker with me once again but this time I was in his arms. He had his face buried in my hair as he whispered to me but he moved away when he felt me stir.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, breathing in heavily as I woke up. I was groggy but I put two and two together that I'd at least been crying in my sleep. He held me in my arms so lovingly and I just snuggled into him, his warmth comforting me. I could feel him staring down at me intently. I looked up at him, his hair now messy. It was a nice change. It looked good. Stephen's shirt also fitted him nicely, hugging his body.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly, like he was speaking to a frightened rabbit that would run away at any sudden noise. A yawn escaped my lips and I just wanted to sleep again.  
"Just go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He said softly, beginning to unwrap his arms from around me. I felt my defense crumble and the tears build back up. I blinked them back.

"Please just stay with me until I go to sleep?" I asked him softly. He chuckled softly. I yawned again, laying back down and snuggling into the pillow. I slowly felt him lay down beside me and his arms wrapped around me. My head nestled between the pillow and his shoulder and I felt safe. It felt good to with another human. The only other person I'd shared a bed with like this was Stephen. He was one of my closest friends and I could never sleep at his without his pressed up against me. Having that feeling felt nice again. As I stilled, I felt Becker slowly move. He gently pressed his lips to my temple, wishing me a goodnight. I gently moved his arm that was over me and held his hand tightly as I did with Stephen. He seemed to hold his breath momentarily, I could tell he hadn't wanted me to be awake. He breathed out a sigh as I buried my head deeper into the pillow, finally settling into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I stared silently at my father's grave. There were no more tears left to cry. This was the first time I'd left the house and seen everybody together again. They were already here, waiting quietly and speaking among themselves when Becker and I had arrived. He'd reassuringly squeezed my hand as we walked over as the nerves shook me. They instantly calmed down. I could do this. When we were nearly there, Jenny walked over to greet /"It's good to see you Odette." She smiled softly. I could tell my dad's death had hitten her hard, she had shown interest in him and her chance at happiness had been snatched away from her. I looked up at Becker and he nodded, letting go of my hand and walking towards the /br /"It's good to see you too Jenny. How've you been anyway? It's being a long time." I said, managing to conjure up a smile. I couldn't be miserable for the rest of my life. Sure, I didn't leave my bed for a week but I'd realised life goes on, just like it did when Stephen passed. He'd always be in my heart and I'd never get over the loss but I somehow had to piece my life back together and reuniting with my friend's was the way to do /"I've been good. It was strange at the ARC without you. it just wasn't normal." I smiled at her /"I should be returning next week, Becker talked me into it after I told him and changed my mind." I beamed, remembering the /"It will be good to have you back." She said hugging me. "And I'm so sorry I didn't visit you as often as I should have."br /"It's okay Jen. I understand. It's not a problem." I assured her. She let out a sigh of /"I'm just glad you had a friend like Becker." She admitted. I smiled. "Me too."br /br /From the ARC, everybody was here to pay their respects. I'd had a conversation with everybody, briefly catching up and they were all pleased to hear I'd be rejoining them soon. They'd all given me their best wishes and I thanked them. When the day was done, Becker dropped me back off home. br /"Thank you." I smiled softly at him, leaning over and pecking his /"What for?" He asked /"Just for being there. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." I genuinely smiled. It had been the first time since my father's death and it felt good to. I slipped out the car, waving as I went. I knew that returning to the ARC was the right decision, I couldn't delay it any /br /That morning, I woke from a troubled sleep. I'd not slept properly with out Becker beside me. In the first few weeks following my loss, regularly he'd stayed with me and I had slept with out problems. I got out of bed with a yawn, moving over to my wardrobe and pulling on my jeans, a vest and a long plaid shirt to act as a jumper. I grabbed my converse and skipped downstairs. My hair hung naturally, bouncing as I moved. The red had began to grow out and I'd not bothered to re-dye it as I normally would. I grabbed the car keys from the side and left the house, happy to be heading back to work. When I reached there I was greeted by /"Morning." I chirped. They shook their heads at me as I showed them my pass. Once I was in I scampered straight to Lester's office. He didn't know I was returning and I wanted it to stay that /br /Checking the coast was clear, I snuck into Lester's office. Only Abby new I was here and sniggered when I told her my plan. I sat on his chair. I instantly saw why it was his chair as it was so comfy and your booty just seemed to meld into it. I swung my feet up, resting them on his desk, legs crossed. I saw an apple standing on his desk and I took it, taking a large chunk . I heard the door creak and I looked up, holding the apple in my hand. Lester stood in the doorway, confusion covering his face. He pointed at me and then looked outside and did this twice before shaking his head at /br /"Morning James." I smiled. He walked over and stood in front of his desk, hands on either /"Ah, good morning Miss Cutter. It's good to see you back." He said seriously, straightening up. I smirked, taking another bite from his apple. "I didn't expect you back."br /"I was due back next week, believe it or not I hadn't expected to be here either." I beamed. He straightened his tie, raising a questioning brow at me. He opened his mouth to speak but a knock at the door interrupted /br /"You may enter peasant." I shouted. The door swung open and Becker looked at me, eyebrows raised. He saw me in Lester's chair and just shook his head. br /"What do you want Becker?" he asked, turning around, his monotone voice /"I do believe there's somebody here to see you."br /"God. Anyway Odette, it's good to see you back so make yourself useful and do something not in my office. I'll catch up with you later. Becker, lead the way." We followed Becker and I caught Jame's arm as I caught sight of the well dressed raptor, Christine Johnson. br /"James, look who it is." I /"What's she doing here with those clowns." he asked, pointing at her men. I /"Keep an eye on them"br /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" James./spanThis isn't a bad time, I hope?" Christine smiled falsely at /" Christine, what an unexpected pleasure." He smiled. Two of her men stood behind her in suits, clasping their hands and me and Becker shared a glance and then imitated them. We clasped our hands in front of us and smiled kindly, both slightly behind Lester on his left and /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Do we know where Jenny is? " He said, turning to ask /"No, sir." Becker said./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Could you find her for me, please?" James said, exasperated by /" Yes, sir." He nodded, shooting me a smug smile. James shot him a glare. "/spanNow?"br /" Now." He said sternly. Becker instantly scampered off like a puppy that had been told /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Nothing wrong I hope, James?" Christine smugly /" Not at all." He beamed. "/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Don't you have something you should be getting on with?" He snapped at the others who had gathered round. I stood by his side. We waited until Jenny returned with Becker. She was ushered off to deal with an anomaly with the team while I was instructed to stay. I had to follow James around like a puppy, keeping an eye on Christine and her own puppies. br /br /Currently, I was walking beside Lester as he showed Christine around./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Armoury to your left, gym to your right. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Research labs are there. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"And the operations area you already know./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Anything else?" He said, his patience clearly beginning to run /"Yes, there is just one more thing./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"In private." She said, glaring at me discreetly./spanbr /"Tell the Chuckle Brothers not to touch anything." James /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I don't think you've met my colleague Mark Baker, and this is Captain Wilder." She said as they took hands with them./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Delighted. Meet my colleague Odette Cutter." He said, pushing me forwards and forcing me to shake hands with the /"Keep an eye on them." He whispered into my ear. I nodded./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Shall we?" He said, ushering Christine /" Oi, trouble, don't think you're going anywhere./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Make yourself useful. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Come with me." I turned to see Sarah with DC Quinn? I shot her a look and she just shook her head at me. So here I was, babysitting two fully grown men./spanbr /br /"Could you show me where the bathroom is?" Mark asked. I nodded, pointing down the corridor and giving him /"Thanks." br /He wandered off, leaving me with Wilder. He smiled at me. br /"Can I help you?" I said, turning to face him as I felt his eyes on /"No, not at all." He said as I watched his eyes scan my /"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I quipped. After a while of flicking through a book that was left on the table I realised Mark had been gone a long time, especially when a siren sounded. I turned around to see Connor and Quinn outside the lab, pulling on hazard suits./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What's going on? Everything under control?" Lester asked. I ran over, followed by Captain Wilder and peered through the glass. Mark was on the floor, half covered by a fungi. He'd been snooping, the /"Everything is fine. He's helping me." Connor said, hurrying to pull the suit /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Right." Lester nodded, trying to steer Christine away./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""You've killed one of my men." Christine shouted./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Care to explain why he was trespassing in a security zone? We'll send you a full report when the post-mortem is in./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Now, for your own safety, I suggest you leave." I smiled politely, pushing her and Wilder away. James smiled at /"Well done on getting rid of her." He /"Trust me, I wanted Wilder gone as much as you wanted her gone."/spanbr /br /br /As we watched them, we slowly saw the 'dead' Mark begin to /"Connor! Danny!" Me and Sarah shouted, banging on the glass. They looked at us and then talked brief between /"Turn around." She said so they could hear span around, nearly jumping out of their skin. All Lester and I did was watch. The lads pushed a table to it, pinning it against the wall. Sarah opened the door screaming at them and they came running /br /"Oh my god, what is that?" Lester asked as we watched it trash the lab. It was a menace to say the least. br /"Fungi like dark damp places right?" I asked connor for /"Right. We have to bake it!" He said, running to the thermostat and turning it up to as high as it /"Right, what's our plan B?" Lester asked, stopping pacing and watching the creature with us. Heat wasn't doing anything. We all turned around and looked at him as though he was /"You know once. Just once would be nice." He shook his head at us. br /We all recoiled as the creature exploded, making a nice mess of the even yelped. The creature just seemed to convulse before it eventually did /"Disgusting." I /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""If baking worked, burning's going to be even better./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"We're going to incinerate it." Quinn smiled./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Makes sense." Connor shrugged./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Whoa, what do you think you're doing? " I said, following Lester into the car park to see Connor and Quinn packing /"What does it look like?" He said, sarcasm dripping off his /" Oh, that's a great idea./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Let's send a criminal onto the streets with a flame thrower!" James /br /"I'm not a criminal." Quinn insisted./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Well, you broke in here." I said, eyebrows raised./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Yeah, well, I didn't steal anything, did I?"br /" You're splitting hairs. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"The point is, a) you should be in custody, b) you're not part of the team."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""He's done a pretty good job for us. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Twice." Connor nodded, defending his new friend./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Three times actually." Quinn said, catching keys Connor threw to him./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""We need all the help we can get. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"We should trust him." Sarah insisted./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Fantastic! You've been here five minutes and I've already got a mutiny on my hands./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Do you know how to use that thing?" Lester frowned at /" No, but I mean how hard can it be?" He /" Right, he goes, you three geniuses stay here."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""You're kidding? I so wanted to fire this." Connor whined./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Find a way to stop this before it infects anyone else." I ordered./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I don't want any more Fungus the Bogeymen! The management accepts no responsibility for personal loss or injury! Good luck! " He called to /br /We went up to the main operations room and I got straight to work, researching fungi from prehistoric times. We couldn't let this thing spread./spanbr /During my research I discovered something. I looked up to find Connor trying to get one of the ratty chipmunk beaver sort of thing out of the lab and my heart stopped. I guess they'd re-homed them but he was in so much /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Connor, get out of there now! What we thought was ash was just millions of spores./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"It's reproducing itself. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"If it gets into the ARC, we're finished." I shouted, he looked at me in shock and /"Sarah, get on the phone to them now! Make sure they don't destroy it!" I shouted./spanbr /I watched Connor accidentally kick open the fridge and it shrank away from /br /"We can freeze it." I shouted to /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Turn the temperature gauge down to as low as it will go." He ordered, opening the other fridges./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""What about you? You'll freeze to death." Sarah said as she was about to follow his commands./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Do it./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"I'll be fine." He assured us./spanbr /We sat and watched Connor shiver as it got colder and colder. He was against the wall, his eyes closed as his body convulsed. He'd die if he didn't get out of there soon. I'd prepared blankets for when he got out. The guards held them as Sarah, Lester and I watched him nervously, heart in /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""For a minute, I thought he knew what he was doing." Lester quipped./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" Come on, Connor, give us a sign." I muttered./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""It's dying." Sarah said as we watched it quickly wither. Then we got the sign. Connor shakily stuck his thumb up./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Right, get him out of there." I ordered, rushing the door as two men ran in to get him./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Where's those blankets?"I demanded, having them instantly given to /" Connor?" Lester asked, Connor's teeth /"I'm fine." He stammered out./spanbr /br /"They say they're on their way with the creature." James paled. Connor was now thank fully up and back on his feet. br /"If we froze the ARC, it would die here. Wouldn't it?" Sarah /"Sarah, you're on!" I smiled, all three of us jumping to life. br /"James, I need you to get the staff out of here." I instructed /br /"And when did you get promoted?" He asked, eyebrows /"James." I said /"Right, I'm going." He sighed, hands up in defense as he coolly walked /"Yes! It's working. span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"In a few minutes' time, this place is going to be colder than the North Pole." Connor smiled. Once it was done, we had to search the building to check it was clear. We all met outside the central room and Connor did not look /"What's wrong?" I /"The creature's in here somewhere. Lets go fetch the others." He said seriously. We jogged down to the car park, the entire team there./spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Guys, listen up, the creature's going to be hiding somewhere dark. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"We need to force it down this corridor, through those doors." I said, pointing towards the centre when we reached the corridor./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""How do we do that?" Abby /" Freezing carbon dioxide." I said, looking at the fire extinguishers. Danny moved to grab one and we dished them out./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Whatever you do, don't let it touch you." /spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333;  
font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I wasn't gonna shake hands with it." Danny snarkily remarked. /spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Let's find this thing!" Becker shouted, running in one direction with half the team while Abby ran the other. There wasn't enough extinguishers for Jenny, Abby and I so I followed them./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" The temperature is dropping, fast." Abby shivered./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Yeah." I nodded, pulling my jacket tighter around me./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""All right, let's find these fire extinguishers and get out of here." Jenny nodded. Her phone rang and I grabbed an extinguisher and stood beside /br /"Abby, go warm yourself up." I smiled at /"Will do." I stood with Jenny as she spoke to Danny and I quickly grew concerned./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Danny, hi./spanBut I'm still in here." We heard a screech and span around to find the creature. It was behind us. I gently maneuvered Jenny backwards, trying to keep us away. Jenny froze. I sprayed the contents of the extinguisher at it until it ran out but it was drawn towards us and the creature touched her. I wasn't about to lose Jenny now. I hit the creature with the fire extinguisher, knocking it backwards. It fell over and stilled. It wasn't dead though but it soon started to freeze. I shivered uncontrollably, feeling like I could collapse. I had to hold /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Go, go, go, go! Let's get them out of here" Danny shouted, pushing his way in. Becker rushed over to me, pulling me into him and warming me up slightly. He tried to guide me out of the room but I had to warn /" No, don't touch her! The only chance she's got is if the cold kills the fungus." I said, as it crept onto her face, my breath clear in the air. I joined them, breaking away from Becker. "/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"We wait."br /" OK? Yeah." Danny agreed./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Come on." Danny said, trying to move her./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""No! Danny, listen to me! It's killing her! But if we take her out now, she'll end up like that./spanTrust me, please. I can't lose her." I chattered. I was too cold. I had to get out. Frost was stuck to my face, gnawing away at me. br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Come on OK, OK, she's clear." Danny ordered. "/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"I've got her./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"OK."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Bring her through here." Connor shouted. I weakly followed. I walked and collapsed. my body was now shutting down. I was scooped into Becker's arms as he carried me /"Thank you." I whispered. He gently kissed my forehead as my eyes fluttered closed. I pressed myself into him, stealing his warmth./spanbr /I watched as they tried to bring Jenny round. Becker had sat down with me in his lap. He'd grabbed a discarded coat and wrapped it around me, keeping me /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Hey, hey." Danny smiled at her./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Nick" jenny breathed,a tear sparking in my /" He's gone./spanRemember?" Sarah said /" You can let go of my hand now." Jenny said to Danny, who quickly let go of /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Oh, sorry, sorry."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Hey, welcome back./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"You scared us."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""You all right?" I asked, crouching down beside /" I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." br /"I wasn't going to lose you." I smiled, Jenny pulling me into a feeble hug./spanbr /"You know, I'll never look at athlete's foot the same way again." James jested, leaving us now everybody was /br /We thawed out the room and we were all soon back in there. Lester had invited Christine back and we were all stood waiting, wondering what was so important. Wilder followed her in again. He physically repulsed /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""James, there's something I need to discuss with you." She said, not even bothering with Hello's and formalities./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Glad you could drop by at such short notice. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Now, Christine, I wanted you to be the first to know. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"You're right, I am going to need a man just like Captain Wilder to replace Cutter." He smiled at her./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I'm glad you've come round to my way of thinking." She smiled, shock crossing her face before it was replaced with a smile./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Oh, not Wilder himself, of course. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"No, he's playing much too vital a role on your own staff. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"But Odette Cutter here is just like him./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Background in the ARC already, firearms training, management skills. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"The perfect choice. /spanI've already cleared it with the Minister as well as our new second in command, Danny Quinn. He's equally as good but with Police background." My mouth hung open in shock. I was the new leader? I'd never expected /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Congratulations." Christine said, her face neutral as she shook our hands. "/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." She turned away slowly, leaving the ARC. She was not impressed./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I trust that's all right with the pair of you?" Lester asked, eyebrows raised. I simply nodded, a stupid smile on my /" If it's OK with these guys, then it's all right with me." Danny said, the others smiling at him./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Their idea. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Jenny, most of all." He said, walking away./spanbr /"Um, Guv " Danny shouted, running after the retreating /br /As soon as Lester was out of sight, Becker rushed me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. He picked me up, twirling me round. I giggled /"Well done." He gushed when he set me down, ruffling my hair. I playfully glared back at /"I think as my first act, I should get Lester to fire you. " i winked. Everybody laughed except /"Somebody's got the face on." I cooed. He snorted at me, finally /"Did you really want me to be in charge?" I asked, shocked. br /"Of course." They /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" Where's Jenny? Guys, is there something you're not telling me? What's going on? " I asked, realisation hitting me. I ran down the corridor, hoping to catch her. I caught her at the door, about to leave the /"You can't leave." I stammered, walking up to her and embracing her tightly./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I have to." She sighed, pulling away and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""It's your team." I said softly./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""No. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"It was Cutter's, and now it's yours. /spanI don't belong here any more.I nearly died today and I'm grateful that you saved me but I have to go live my life." She /br /"Thank you, Jenny." I /"What for? I should be the one saying thank you. You're like my daughter and I love you to bits. I'm so glad the team is going to be safe in your hands."br /"Thank you. You were like a mother to me. Keep in touch?" I asked. She pulled me into one last hug, kissing my forehead. br /"How could I not?" She said softly, waving at me. As she was about to walk out I called out to /"You're welcome over at any time."br /"The same goes for you." She called, walking away. br /br /I felt a stray tear trickle down my face as I walked back into the ARC. I was going to miss was time to go home anyway. I headed to the operating room to fetch my bag but it wasn't /"Looking for this?" Becker asked, holding it up. I nodded, thanking him as he handed it to /"Would you like a lift home?" He asked. br /"It's okay, I fetched my car." I /"I could always fetch you back in the morning as well." He offered. I sighed and gave /"If you must." I laughed. "Fancy watching a movie and coming over for dinner?"/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" decided to arrive to work early today. I was up and about early and literally had nothing better to do. It was quiet, I could get used to this. Over the last few days I'd started to put my dad's model back together from some notes he left at home. To say that's all I had to go on to get me started, I wasn't doing bad. Few members of staff bugged me and as far as I knew the only friend I had here was Becker, who was off somewhere 'training his men'. I sipped my coffee, marveling how the model was looking. I was pretty sure I could put it back together and with Sarah's help even add to it. br /br /An alarm blared through the ARC. It's a good job Lester wasn't here. I strolled out, knowing this had to have something to do with Becker. It stopped as Becker walked down the corridor with no other than Danny Quinn. br /"I'm guessing you two have something to do with this." I said sternly from the doorway. They both jumped and stopped in their tracks, looking at me like Deer caught in a headlight. br /"Pfft. Of course I wasn't." Becker smirked, beginning to walk /"Becker." I called. No /"Becker." Still no /br /"Captain Becker I suggest you return here right now." I warned, my voice slightly raised. He stopped in his tracks, scurrying back. He looked almost frightened of what I might do, causing me to burst out laughing. Both him and Danny looked at me as though I was /"You really are strange." Danny murmured, walking away and leaving Becker with /"I really thought you were going to kill me for a minute." He said, turning towards me, eyebrows raised. A smirk played on his lips as his eyes locked with /"I won't but Lester might if he finds out." I smiled sweetly, walking inside the room. br /br /Becker quickly followed me, walking at my /"But who's going to tell him?" He asked, stepping so close that his body span style="font-size: 1em;" pinned mine against the wall. /spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""I could." I smirked, moving to pull away. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them by my side, he stepped so close that there were merely /spanmillimetersspan style="font-size: 1em;" between us. /spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""You wouldn't dare." He smirked./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""Wouldn't I?" I asked sweetly. He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine. He was so close and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and it was so loud I was /spanconvincedspan style="font-size: 1em;" he could hear /"Odette." he whispered. br /"Becker." I imitated him, causing him to smile again. I could feel his breath against my cheek and I couldn't help but shiver. /spanbr /br /"Am I interrupting something?" Connor's voice came out of nowhere. Becker let go of me and coughed, standing at ease beside me. I was slightly flushed and I straightened out my /"No, not at all." I /"Odie, Lester wants you in his office now." He told me. I /"I'm going, I'm going." I said, following Connor out of the room. I popped my head back around and mouthed to Becker 'if this is you're fault I will kill you' before smiling sweetly and leaving. I walked through the ARC before finally reaching Lester's office. I knocked against the door and he quickly responded. I entered, closing the door behind me. br /br /"Ah, Odette." Lester started, his eyes fixed on me. "Care to tell me why there was a breach of security this morning?"br /"To be fair James, I don't even know myself."br /"So do we have any culprits?" He asked, standing up and looking out of his window which overlooked the operations room. br /"Only the ones you're thinking of"br /"Go find Quinn and Becker. Fetch them here immediately." He said, making eye contact. I nodded, briskly walking out of the /br /"What did he want?" Connor asked me, appearing next to me. I could see him and Sarah were busy but he was clearly interested in why I'd been summoned by /"Go fetch Quinn. Tell him he's needed here immediately." I ordered Connor. br /"What's he done?" Connor asked, stopping in his tracks. I stopped as well and raised an eyebrow at /"Just do as I ask."br /br /Connor nodded, running off to fetch Danny. I myself had to find Becker. I wandered through the corridors, peering into every room. I found him where I'd left him, talking to one of his /"Becker. With me." I /"Can't I have a minute." He /"No, Lester wants you in his office now. I suggest you don't keep him waiting." I smiled. Reluctantly Becker followed /br /"Am I in trouble?" He asked me, sounding like a child. I smiled at /"I'm not sure. I didn't get screamed at so you might."br /When we reached the operation's room Quinn was already /"What's up?" He asked /"Lester wants us." Becker grimaced. They both exchanged a knowing glance and before I even told them they were heading to Lester's /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""So, what did you actually gain from this mornings little escapade?" Lester said from his chair, eyebrows raised at the pair who stood there, waiting for their punishment. Becker was stood at ease but square and Danny slouched against the /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I am satisfied there was no serious breach of security." Becker stated. I raised my eye at /"Excellent. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"A new definition of "serious". /spanYou let him abseil in the ventilation shaft." Lester shouted. I cringed slightly. I was only stood next to him. I didn't want my ears to /" Yes sir." Becker gulped, sheepishness clear on his /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""That surveliance camera is a waste of time by the way." Danny said. We all turned to look at /" What camera?" Becker asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would Becker not know about security camera' /"The one on the shaft, covering the corridor." Danny told us./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""There is no camera there." Becker said. Realisation hit us. We were being watched. Becker's eyes began to search the room./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Am I missing something?" Lester asked. They walked over and began to flick through his papers while Lester made a noise of /br /" Vents." I said, walking to the one near to where Danny was originally stood, when they didn't find anything. Lester looked confused and looked at us as if we were half mad./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" Anything?" I asked Becker, fiddling to get inside /" Clear. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"You?" I opened the vent to reveal a camera inside. I removed /" Smile boys, we are on TV." I groaned./spanbr /"What are we supposed to do." Lester asked. I thought for a brief /"Danny, go inform the team they have five minutes to grab their things. We have to leave. Becker, grab your gear and Lester find us a safe house." I ordered, everybody jumping into life. They all ran out of the /"What do we do after?" James /"We wait. We outsmart her and come back. Trust me, we'll be fine. I've got this." I smiled, running out of the room. br /br /I saw the Artifact and grabbed it, wrapping it up in my coat that was slung across the back of a chair. I grabbed my bag which happened to have a bit of food and some random items which could be useful and ran down the corridor after my /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Wait, stop! " Becker called, running after us, rifle in arm. "She is already here. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"All exits are covered."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"We heard Christine's guards shouting, trying to find the /"In here." I whispered, allowing us all to hide in a lab. We crouched behind tables, Becker's weapon focused on the only entrance./spanbr /br /"I know one exit her guards won't be covering." Danny smiled. of course! We could get out the way he broke / "Lester is looking for a safe place." I assured the /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Whatever you do, don't break cover. /spanWe'll find you when it is clear." Becker nodded. He rushed us all away to the ventilation shaft so we could all escape. We all just fit into the small area. Everybody hurrying to escape. br /"Can't you come with us?" I asked Becker, my eyes silently pleading with /"I can't. I promise I'll find you when it's safe." He whispered, nervously glancing over his shoulder. br /br /"We'll be safer as a team." I whispered back, hoping he'd change his mind. He sighed, his eyes /"It's not safe for you here. Get the team out and take the artifact, with any luck you'll be back in a day or two." He smiled. br /"But Becker I-" I began before Becker cut me off. He'd cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. Momentarily I was shocked but I found my arms snaking around his neck and myself seeming to melt into it. He pulled away from me, taking a step /"Just don't do anything reckless." He whispered, leaving me alone. My heart tore. Duty or my heart? I chose duty, following my team. We met in the car park. One of Becker's men was messing with the engine of a /"Everybody in, now." I ordered, Abby and Sarah just climbing style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif; font-size: 1em;" /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""So, mate, with fuel injection, it's rather like osmosis - a solvent passes through a semi-permeable membrane to form an equilibrium." Danny said to him, allowing me time to take the keys from him and throw them to Connor. He didn't even notice. We climbed in, Danny starting the car. Sarah sat in the front with Danny and Connor, Abby and I were in the back. We managed to get going but one of Christine's cars were outside ready to follow anybody trying to escape. They didn't notice us until we passed, giving us a slight head start. Down the road we saw her men barricading the road. Danny honked his horn at them, bringing the speeding car to their attention./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Danny, I hope you know what you're doing." Connor said. He nodded, speeding up, causing Christine's men to run out of the way, creating us a clear path./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" They're still on our tail, Danny." Connor pointed out as we reached a busier road. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Danny, what are we going to do? "br /"Hold on tight. /spanThis could get a bit lively." He told us. I saw a lorry move and clicked on. He was going to try and get between them. I held my breath. This would either end well or catastrophically. The lorry headed towards us and with roadworks blocking half the road, we couldn't get around. He sped up, just slipping through the gap. Everybody whooped in joy. I just stared out of the window, watching the scenery whiz /br /"Are you okay?" Abby asked me. I turned around, confused. I hadn't even realised I was staring off into /"I'm fine. Just thinking." I smiled. My phone buzzed, sending us co-ordinates. I saw a map at the back of the seat and pulled it out, searching for our location. I found it and produced a pencil from my bag and circled the spot before handing it to Sarah in the front /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""At least we know where we're going." She muttered./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Get rid of your mobiles." Connor told us. I nodded, preparing to throw mine out. I had important things on it so I slipped the simcard out and put it in my bag. I wasn't going to lose any pictures of me and my dad./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I've just signed a new 18-month contract." Sarah whined./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""They can trace it." I pointed out. She sighed and we opened the windows, tossing away our communication with the outside world./spanbr /br /When we pulled up to the safe house it didn't look friendly. Signs on the gate instructed us to watch out for unexploded mines. gate was chained closed and we wouldn't be able to get in without knocking it /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Something tells me this safe house hasn't been used for years. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Thanks a lot, Lester." Danny moaned. Him and Connor got out before coming back and tearing the gate off. We drove down a road covered by trees. if maintained properly, it would have been pretty. A house came into sight and Danny stopped the car, all of us clambering out. /spanbr /br /" It was never going to be a four-star hotel, was it?" Danny said, glancing at it. The windows were covered in grime but it seemed nice enough. I couldn't really /" Is it locked?" Connor asked Sarah who tried the door. There didn't appear to be any alternative /" Yeah." She sighed, rattling it on its /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Leave this to me." Connor said, picking up a rock. Danny pushed him back and kicked the door open. Looks like we were in business./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""The only part of being a copper I enjoyed. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Come on." He smiled. br /br /We had a look around the house, it was left as if the people who once owned it would be returning at any moment. Connor picked up half a loaf of bread and it just crumbled in his hands. He looked shocked./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" Chateau Lafite. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Not a bad vintage." Danny smiled, blowing the dust off a wine bottle./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Why, is that worth much?" Abby asked, walking over to /" About £1,000." I /br /"How'd you know that?" Danny asked me, a smile on his /"I'm an expert on vintage wines as well as dinosaurs." I joked./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""There's no power. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"It'll be like Christmas at my gran's." Connor laughed at himself. "/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Please, God, nobody mention charades! I'm going to get some wood for the fire."/spanbr /br /I took my bag off my back and shuffled through it, finding wire and string. I grabbed it and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing opened tins and cutlery. I headed outside, rigging up a system which would let us know if anybody came near the /"This trip wire will act as an early-warning system." Danny smiled at me, causing me to /"How long do you reckon we should wait here?" Abby asked, scooping up some can and strings. I smiled at her, silently thanking her for her /br /" As long as it takes." I /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""We haven't got any food." Abby pointed out./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Oh, er found them in the car." Danny rushed over to use, showing us jelly babies./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""They're going to find us, aren't they?" Abby said, looking between /" It's just a matter of time. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"But we're not going to give up without a fight, are we, eh?" Danny /br /" No." She admitted./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Come on." I muttered, getting back to work. The sooner it was done, the we were done, us girls stayed to look through the kitchen as Danny went to find Connor./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" It's a cupboard of food." I smiled, hitting the jackpot. "Probably past its sell-by date mind you but it's edible."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Brilliant." Sarah smiled./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Corned beef." I beamed, plucking a can from out of the cupboard./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I love it." Sarah laughed. "/spanCorned beef Abby!"br /br /" Aren't they beautiful!" Abby giggled in the doorway, producing three beautiful /"Wow! " I /"Whoa!" Sarah whispered. The dresses were beautiful. There was a green, red and blue one. We all took one each, no disputes or arguments. Sarah had taken the red, Abby the green and I the blue. We all hurried to try them /"You look beautiful." Danny gasped, looking at the 3 of us stood in the kitchen. I blushed, feeling the heat in my cheeks rise. br /"There's two suits in there for you and Connor." Abby /br /We got the record player to work for the next evening and to say we were supposed to be undercover, we were having a pretty good time. Abby and Connor were laughing as they danced and Sarah was reading through notes left on the table. Danny and I danced, a smile on my face. I wasn't a very god dancer so Danny had spent a little while teaching me how and now we were happily moving /br / "span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Guys, listen to this." Sarah said, causing us to stop and look at her. As she spoke, we all moved closer. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""There's no-one left./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"The others are all dead. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"God help me, it's happening again. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"They're here. '/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;" And that's where it ends."/spanbr /"Who's here?" Danny asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I jumped slightly as the record stopped, making a strange /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""It was written by a Professor John Morton. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"He was a military scientist who came here with his team to do meteorological tests, but then something happened. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"They found something in the woods, but Morton doesn't say what." Sarah said, just as confused as the rest of us. Connor put the record player back on but all that came through was a screech. Danny walked over and turned it off, the sound stopping./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""That sounds like some kind of bird's distress call b/spanut what type of bird would make that sound?" I asked, looking between the /"I don't know." Abby gulped. We heard the rattling of cans. This couldn't be /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""It's the trip wire." Danny said softly, his expression hardening./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Have they found us?" Abby asked, glancing around /"Get them out the back! " Danny and I shouted, running out of the door./spanbr /"We'll catch you up." Once outside the door I realised we were defenseless. br /br /If we were here what would we do? I saw a potential /"Here." I whispered, handing Danny a pitchfork. I grabbed the shovel beneath it and readied myself. Silently, we walked over to the trip wire. We couldn't see anything. We stood back up and walked around the perimeter. A squawk made me jump and to my horror some massive bird was stood beside us. We threw our 'weapons' at it, both missing. We jumped as a glass bottle hit it, breaking on impact. The bird turned its attention away from us. Connor had found some sort of catapult type thing and was hurling bottles at /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Danny! Odie! Run!" He shouted. We did as we said, tearing through the woods with Connor ahead of /" That Lafite was worth £1,000 a a bottle!" Danny /" I think it was corked anyway." Connor shouted back./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Forget that. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Get to the car!" I shouted, holding the hem of my dress up to stop myself tripping over. The bird was following us and if I didn't get a move on it would catch me. As we reached the road, we saw the girls pretty much at the car. I was glad we'd left it unlocked. /spanbr /br /"Get in the car! Get in the car, it's a creature! " Connor /"Come on!" The girls screamed at Danny and I as Connor slowly began to drive. Danny jumped into he back of the truck and then pulled me up. I thanked him and he turned to the window, banging upon /" Go go go go!" He screamed. We sat, side by side, watching for the creature that had seemed to disappear. It appeared behind the truck, snapping its beak at us. Danny stood up, gripping onto the roof of the truck and brandishing a pole. I didn't dare try to stand up. After a moment it disappeared again, into the trees. We held our breath, eyes frantically searching. Suddenly, the bird darted out, colliding with the side of the vehicle. We swerved to one side, Danny falling and ending up on the floor beside /br /"Are you okay?" I asked him, searching for any blood through his white /"I'm fine." He nodded, slowly getting back onto his feet as Connor regained control of the car. It came again, snapping at Danny and I. Danny grabbed the object he'd previously used and tried to hit the creature. The brakes were slammed on and I was sprawled on the bed of the truck as Danny held on for dear life. The creature ran past and Connor set off again, faster than before. He took a swerve and Danny disappeared. He was holding on with his leg hooked over the side of the truck. The bird was back. Trying to eat Danny. I managed to get to my feet, scared I'd be like Danny or worse if I fell. br /br /"Danny, grab my hand." I called. He grunted, jabbing at the creature. He struck it in the eye and it screeched in pain, running off. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him back to the relative safety of the /"Thanks." He gasped as we sat down. I smiled at him, unable to say /I heard a scream and saw Danny being flung from the car. I hit my head and my vision darkened as I blacked out thinking, what just happened?br /br /I felt my body being scooped into arms and I winced in pain. My head was throbbing so I just scrunched my eyes closed and pressed my head against the person's chest. I could sense they were moving quickly. br /"Danny?" I whispered, my voice sounding /"Yeah?" He asked /"What happened?" I winced, opening my eyes to see him running through the forest with /"Connor crashed the car. Shush, we'll be alright." He smiled. I gently rested my head on his chest. My head pounded and I felt /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"" Look." Danny said, pointing at a minefield. I opened my eyes and gulped. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Watch where you put your feet."/spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Good advice Thanks." Connor said, sarcasm dripping off of every syllable. br /"Do you reckon you can walk?" Danny asked me. br /"I don't know, one was to find out." I said softly. Slowly Danny set me down. I winced in pain as my right foot made contact with /"Oh my god, are you okay?" Connor asked /"It'll just be a sprain. I'll be fine." I assured him, hoping I was indeed /br /They helped me climb over the fence and I tried to run with them but I was too slow. The bird chasing us was going to get /"Hop on." Danny said, running back and crouching down in front of me. I did as I was told, grateful I had leggings on beneath the dress. Thank god for Abby lending them to me. Danny ran, me clinging onto him./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Watch out!" He called, pointing out a mine to /"Look out!" He called, just missing another one. I rested my head on the crook of his neck. I felt like I could pass out /" Danny! " The girls called, appearing. I feebly raised my head before laying it back down. I must have hit my head harder than I'd /"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Connor /" It's a minefield." Danny informed them./spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Come on! Come on! Come on, come on, come on! Watch out" Connor called as they ran for /" Come on! Quick, girls, please, quickly!" Danny urged /" Give me your hand! Let's go! " He said, the girls reaching us. Abby took Connor's hand as Sarah took Danny'sbr /".Go to the lodge!" Danny instructed. "Take Odie with you."br /Before I could blink I had slipped off Danny's back. Sarah wrapped her arm around me, helping me hobble after them. I concentrated on getting out of their, trying to ignore the burning pain in my /br /"Stop there, you're under arrest." One of Christine's men said, raising his gun and training it on /" What was the explosion?" He said, waving the artifact at us. My heart sank, they'd found /" A creature." Danny said, appearing behind us./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Get us out of here!" Connor /" Mate, there is more of them." Danny said./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""All in good time." He said./spanbr /br /"Trust me, we need to hurry." I said, stepping /"Shut up!" He shouted, pushing me backwards. I went over on my ankle and my head hit the floor. Everything went blurry and I couldn't hear anything except a ringing in my ears. I was quickly scooped up into somebody's arms. I could barely keep my eyes open. I reached up to touch the persons /"Becker?" I /"It's me Danny. Becker isn't with us remember. Come on Odie, stay with us." Danny said softly. I nodded weakly. br /"Good girl." He /I felt myself being layed down on something soft. A bed maybe? I felt my eyes begin to close and a hand squeeze my /"Don't worry. We're going to get you out of here."br /br /"Odette." I heard a worried voice called. I opened my eyes, seeing a figure crouch down beside me. Hair was brushed out of my face as they pressed their hand against my forehead. They gently stroked my hair before stopping after their hand brushed the back of my /"You've been bleeding?" Their voice coming out as more of a question. I weakly /"Connor. Crashed. Car." I croaked out. I felt them sit down next to me and I was bundled into their arms as they hugged me to their chest. I felt them kiss my forehead before nestling their head into my /br /"I should have stayed with you." He whispered, my mind beginning to slightly clear. Becker? What was he doing here?br /"Where are the others?" I whispered, closing my eyes gently, letting my breathing steady. My head rested against his chest, making it less effort for /"They're in the car waiting." He told me. "What happened to you?"br /"I was fine but one of Christine's men pushed me. I think I hit my head again. I can't remember," I said, looking up into Becker's face. I winced as I did so, not expecting the pain that followed. He seemed angry for a moment but his face soon turned calm /br /"We'll get you back and take you to the sick bay." He assured me. I sighed, pressing my head against his chest. He scooped me into his arms, before walking /"Sir, they're supposed to all be under arrest." An unknown voice called out. I couldn't see their face. They weren't from the ARC /"Can't you see she's injured." Becker snapped, "As long as we get them all back to the ARC, Christine won't care."br /"As you say." The soldier nodded. Becker continued to /"You've arrested us? How could you betray us?" I whispered harshly. I squirmed, trying to push myself out of his arms. He didn't even have to hold me any tighter, I was too weak. br /br /"Trust me. It'll all work out." He /"How can you say that?" br /"Because I know where my true loyalties lie." He told me, one eyebrow raised. He ended the conversation there as I mentally debated over it. I heard a car door open and I was laid down across Danny and /"Where are the girls." I asked them, looking between /"With Christine's men while we're stuck with tis traitor." Danny spat. Becker was silent. The car stared and I closed my eyes as my head rested in Danny's lap and I fell into a peaceful /br /br /"Odette, some on." Danny whispered, shaking me slightly. I blinked, slowly sitting /"We're back at the ARC." Connor told me. I slipped out of the car. I looked to see the others were here. Abby and Sarah shot me a sympathetic smile as we were herded away by Becker and Christine's men. I shot Becker a pleading glance but his face was as hard as stone. Danny had his arm around me, supporting me as I limped down the corridor. We were heading for Lester's office. Once in ,we were lined up against the wall, forced to watch as Becker handed the artifact over to Christine. I was disgusted and felt ashamed that I'd liked him I always chose the wrong /br /"Excellent work, Captain. span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"I can see you're a man with real potential." Christine smiled. He stood at ease in front of her, his hands clenched tightly behind his back./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Very kind, madam." He smiled, bowing his head at her./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I think I'm going to be sick!" Danny /" I'd have a little more respect if I were you, Quinn. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"You're looking at a serious charge of stealing government property." Christine snarled. We all rolled our eyes./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Hello, Christine." Lester said sternly, walking through the doors to his office. Our faces changed, I was happy to see Lester./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""You're not authorised to enter this facility, James." She snapped./spanbr /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""I think you're sitting in my chair." He said, standing in front of her desk./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""Captain, would you escort this troublesome man from the building?" She said, smiling sweetly at /"I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am." Becker said seriously./spanbr /"What?" Christine asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Becker stepped forward, pressing play on a recording device and placing it on her /"The Minister is an imbecile. span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"He can barely blow his own nose. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Do you really think I'm going to let a Whitehall glove puppet with the IQ of a root vegetable tell me how to do my job?'" We all snickered, Lester looking rather /br /" Yes, Captain Becker recorded it and I sent a copy to Whitehall." Lester smiled. "/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Oh, that reminds me, the Minister wants to see you./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Actually, he did seem a little upset./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Christine, I did tell you it wasn't over."/spanbr /"No, James I assure you it's not." Christine said, standing up and dusting herself off. Danny whistled as she walked up to James, getting close before looking at Becker. Everybody laughed and I just smiled. Christine had left the /br /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""You are my hero." Sarah beamed, softly kissing Becker's cheek. He stood there, smiling slightly. relief washed over me. He was a good guy, br /I never should've doubted that./spanbr /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""And mine. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"But don't expect any kisses from me." Lester said. Becker smirked and raised his eyebrow./spanbr /"Haven't you all got work to do?" Lester said, looking at us as he got back behind his /"Sorry, mate, I was out of order." Danny smiled, his arms still folder across his /span style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;""No problem. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'open sans', sans-serif;"Just don't call me "soldier boy" again." He said sternly, causing us all to giggle./spanbr /"Sorry!" Danny laughed. Becker shook his head at him. Slowly, everybody began to filter out of Lester's /"Come on, let's get you to the sick bay to get checked out." He smiled, offering me his hand. I took it and we walked slowly through the /"You do look beautiful in that dress though." He beamed, looking down at me. I blushed under his /"Thank you. "I stammered, as we stood outside the sick bay. He opened the door for /"After you." He smiled. br /br /We sat there as a nurse checked me out. Turns out my ankle was just severely sprained. It wasn't broken but unfortunately it could take just as long, if not longer, to fully mend. br /"She's got a concussion." she informed Becker who just grimaced and nodded. br /"Do you have anybody to watch over you tonight, just in-case the worst happens?" She asked. I gently shook my /"It's okay. I'll stay with her." Becker smiled /"Okay . I'll let you get on your ways then." She smiled, "Have a good night."br /br /When we pulled up outside my house a sense of peace washed over me, it was good to be safe. Becker opened the car door for me and wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me. I hobbled to the door and managed to unlock it. Becker helped me over to the sofa and I couldn't help but smile. I sat down and propped my foot up on the coffee table. I managed to slip my boot off with some difficulty due to swelling but if no permanent harm was done, I'm sure I could /br /"Becker, where are you going?" I inquired as he disappeared into the kitchen. br /"To put dinner on, I'm starving." He called, causing me to laugh. When it eventually rolled around to bedtime, Becker had carried me up the stairs. Once again, I'd lent him Stephan's Pajama's and he was laid in bed beside me. We were laid facing each other having a non-awkward conversation until he brought up the /"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said softly, averting eye /"It's fine, really." I /"I shouldn't have forced myself upon you. I should've controlled myself." He /"Becker." I said /"Yeah?" He asked, daring himself to look at /"Shut up." I whispered, pressing my lips to his and kissing him softly. br /br /After a moment he pulled back. He looked slightly troubled. I felt my heart crack. I'd ruined our friendship. How could I be so stupid. He'd done it in the spur of the moment but I'd done it because I wanted to. br /"What's wrong." I asked him softly, glancing at him. He furrowed his /"I didn't think you'd ever like me in that way." He whispered. I smiled softly. br /"And why's that?"br /br /"Because you're absolutely beautiful Odette and you're a wonderful person. I've known that ever since we first met at the museum."br /I blushed /"Odette?" He asked softly. br /"Yes?" I asked, staring into his /"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked nervously, his usually cal demeanour washing away. I smiled, hugging him tightly, words failing me."br /"Is that yes?" He asked, wrapping his arms around /"Of course." I whispered, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world./p 


	7. Chapter 7

For once it was quiet at the ARC. We were all able to get on with our work, undistracted by prehistoric creatures.  
" Connor?" Sarah called, causing me to look up.  
" Yo." He smiled.  
"Something suspicious has come up on the Net." She told him. This couldn't be good.

"What kind of suspicious?" I asked.  
" Have a look." Sarah said, nodding at her laptop. I looked and my heart stopped as I saw the little green lizard on the screen.  
"Rex." Connor gasped.  
"What?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows at Connor's reaction.  
" Huh? Oh, no. That's just a bearded dragon." I lied.

"I am gonna kill Jack." Abby growled. I jumped, obscuring her vision of the laptop.  
"Really? That's a good idea. Any particular reason?" Connor asked, nervously.  
"He lent Rex to a friend." She sighed. Sarah looked at the screen and then back to us.  
"Isn't that what you just said?" Sarah asked, leaning against Connor.  
" Me?" Connor gasped.

" What?" Abby asked.  
" When?" I asked Sarah, hoping she'd catch on.  
" When you looked at the screen, you said, 'Rex.'" Sarah said, not catching on. Mentally I face palmed.  
" Next." Connor lied. "I said, "Next," as in, you know, 'We've done that. What else have you got?" He smiled.

"Whatever." Sarah whispered.  
"Are you OK?" Abby asked, sending me a worried glance, presumably about Connor's strange behaviour.  
"So we don't need to take any action?" Sarah asked.  
" No action." I smiled at her.  
"OK, fine." She moaned, getting back to work.

"Action? What action?" Abby asked us.  
" Nothing, nothing. What's with all the questions?" He asked Abby in a slightly higher voice than usual. "So Jack definitely said he lent him to?" "Yes." She said slowly. "Why?. Okay." She sighed and walked away as Connor wouldn't let her see the laptop.  
"You ring Jack and get him back." I told Connor who nodded, immediately calling Abby's brother.

The alarm went off and we sprung into action. We were walking to the car park when Sarah appeared beside us, pulling her bag over her shoulder.  
" OK? So where is it?" She asked, walking between Danny and I.  
"Not far." Danny said bluntly.  
"Where are you going?" I asked her. She looked at me in disbelief.  
" Odie, I am sick of working on the artifact. I need a break." She humphed.  
"No, no, no. We need you here." Danny told her.  
"Well, I'm coming." She said. I rolled my eyes, leaving it there. I didn't have time to argue with all climbed into cars, preparing to set off.

It had been a month since Christine had taken over the ARC. It had been peaceful and I certainly appreciated working for Lester more. My ankle was getting better but I had to take things slow. I'd tried running after a creature two weeks ago when we found an anomaly and all I managed to do was injure it again. It was a pain but it was getting there. As well as that, none of the team knew about Becker and I. We were fine with our little secret for now.  
We pulled up outside some sort of scrapyard.  
"Is this the place?" Danny asked. I consulted the anomaly detector.

"Yep." I nodded. Danny drove further in. We got out to see a crane moving. Car's were being dropped and in the centre was a creature. My heart stopped.  
"He's gonna kill it." Abby gasped. He was dropping cars, he'd already boxed it in, it was a matter of minutes until he killed it.  
"Yeah! This is madness. Come on! " Danny shouted, all of us running forward.  
"Stop!" I ordered, opening the door.  
"Oi! Stop!" Danny and Abby shouted, standing on a car and waving their arms at him.

" Get him out of there!" Danny shouted.  
"I'm on it." I shouted, already there.  
"Oi," He said as I opened the door.  
"what?" Connor asked as Becker pulled him out.  
" What is that thing?" He asked, pointing to the dinosaur.  
" You don't wanna know." Connor told him.

"It's have to help it." I said, peering at it. I was a vet, it's what I had to do.  
"Afraid you were gonna say that." Becker mumbled, aiming his shotgun at the creature.  
"Abby! Odie!" Danny said quietly, trying to stop us as we watched the creature, moving slowly towards it.  
"Sarah, wait! Get back!" Danny said.  
" I can help." She moaned.  
"We're gonna push it back to the anomaly." He said. "If it's gonna die, it's gonna die in its own world."  
"It's not gonna die." I insisted.  
"Where's the anomaly? " Danny asked.  
"It's close." Connor told us.  
"Odie, how's it injured?" Sarah asked. I peered at it, hiding slightly behind a car.  
" It's got something stuck in its side." I sighed. It must be in so much pain the poor thing.

"Abby!" We all screamed as it charged at the car Abby was behind. It flipped and Abby jumped out of the way with a grunt.  
She quickly scrambled to her feet but she seemed a bit shaken.  
" Oi! Oi!" Danny screamed as he slammed the bonnet of a car .  
" Danny!" Sarah shouted.  
"All make a noise. Go . Grab something." Danny said. We all grabbed something and banged on cars, encouraging it towards the anomaly.

"Go on!" We all shouted. We stopped as it walked on it's own towards the anomaly  
" That was easy." Danny smiled. We heard a whinie from the anomaly and the creature turned and ran. We all jumped to one side, pressing ourselves against the cars.  
"Why is it coming back?" Connor asked. A man lept through the anomaly on horseback, clad in armour and brandishing a sword.  
" Ego in Abysso sum! Meam quaesitionem persequor. Ad Gloriam." He shouted, galloping off and ignoring us.  
"Anyone else?" Danny asked, all of us looking back at the anomaly.

" Hey? " Connor asked.  
"Well, we've had a dragon, a knight in shining armour A damsel in distress would be nice." He shrugged.  
"It's not a real dragon, though." Abby sighed.  
"Dracorex, late cretaceous, herbivore." Connor informed us.  
"It's still dangerous. It's wounded." I pointed out.  
"Close the anomaly. We'll try and get it back to you." Danny shouted at Connor as we ran for the cars.

"What did he say, anyway?" Abby asked us.  
""This is Hell. I carry on to Glory." Danny told us, causing us all to stop and look at him. Even Becker stopped and lowered his weapon.  
" You speak Latin? " Sarah gasped.  
"A copper can't have a classical education?" He challenged Sarah.  
" No, I didn't say that. It's just it was more, "This is Hell, my quest continues onto Glory." She smiled.  
" I was paraphrasing." He defended himself.

"The dracorex must have come through an anomaly into Medieval England." Sarah said, piecing two and two together.  
"This is a waste of time. It's a maze here. I'm gonna go and get Connor, we'll go after the knight." Danny told us. "Abby, Odie, you two take Becker, chase down the dragony thing. You go too, Sarah."  
Abby and Becker ran towards the car but Sarah caught my arm.

"Erm? I think I'll stay here." She told me and Danny.  
"I thought you said you wanted to get involved." I asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"I know, but you're right, I'm probably more of a back room girl."  
"Look, if you're frightened, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Danny said, lightly pinching her cheek before running off.  
"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." She said as I ran for the vehicle. I jumped in the backseat and ordered for Becker to follow it.

We saw it running through a field through the car window..  
"There it is, don't lose it." Abby called, pointing out the window. Sure enough it was. It disappeared for a moment before it ran directly in front of the car. Becker slammed on the brakes, causing us all to jolt forwards.  
"Don't lose it." Abby insisted. We followed the road until we reached a strawberry farm. People were running , screaming, streaming out in all directions.

"Looks like we found it." Abby pointed out as we all climbed out, shutting the door.  
"I don't want this creature harming." I told Becker.  
"We use tranquilizers, okay?" Abby said to Becker .  
"It's my job to keep you alive, not the creatures." He said, readying his shotgun.  
"Well it shouldn't come to that." I told him seriously.

We walked inside to find it eating strawberries. It seemed calm.  
"Stay here." I told the pair of them. Abby nodded but Becker wasn't pleased.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, catching my forearm.  
"Making sure it's okay." I said, pulling my arm free.

I slowly walked towards the creature, my hand outstretched. It let me get inches away before looking up. I held my breath and my heart skipped a beat. It gently moved forward, pressing its head against my palm as I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Good boy." I cooed. I jumped as a tranquiliser dart ripped past my ear, catching the Dino. It shrieked and reared its head. I quickly jumped out of the way only for it to charge at Becker. He jumped through a cart stacked with strawberries, landing on his back and aiming the rifle at the dinosaur.

" If it comes any closer, I'm going to kill it." He growled before it collapsed on the floor at his feet . He fell backwards, panting heavily.  
"Next time, don't put me in danger." I snapped at Abby.  
"You should take a look at it." Becker said, taking a bite out of a strawberry.  
"That's what I was doing." I said, kneeling down as Becker threw the stalk at me.  
"It's OK, we're not gonna hurt you." I cooed, petting it softly.

"Looks as if it's on its last legs." Becker said, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees.  
"Yeah, we need to get it back." Abby nodded.  
"Yeah, how?" He asked, eyebrow raised.  
" Well that's your department." Abby smiled.  
"Oh,yeah, dinosaur transportation? Yeah. Yeah, why not?" He said sarcastically, pushing himself to his managed to get it on a flatbed trailer and cover it up.  
"Looks like you've been downgraded." I joked.  
"Or I'm so good at my job they gave me two." He laughed. Abby sat on the flatbed with it as we climbed into the truck.

"Never do that to me again." Becker said, turning to look at me.  
"Do what?" I asked.  
"Scaring me to death, that creature could have killed you."  
"It didn't so we're fine." I smiled. He laughed slightly.  
"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Hurry up, we haven't got much time." Abby said as we pushed the trailer into a garage that was at the scrapyard.  
"Here's your field hospital." Becker joked.  
"Hang in there, dragon." I said, gently patting it.  
"I need my kit." I sighed.  
"I'll call the ARC." Becker said hopefully.  
"There isn't enough time. I'm gonna have to do it here." I sighed.

"You can do this" he assured me. I nodded, running around trying to find equipment I could use.  
"Come on, I need your help." I sighed to the pair of them.  
"Right." Becker nodded..I grabbed a needle out of the first aid kit I found and some antibacterial stuff. I grabbed some wire, first of all wiping it down and making it sterile.

"Right, so put your hands round there and pull." I instructed them. They did as i asked without me asking twice, making my job easier. Abby held it as Becker pulled out the spear.  
"Just really steady." I watched as he did so.  
"Not gonna let you die, dragon." I whispered to it. They both stepped back, watching me as I stitched up the wound.

"How's he doing?" Connor asked, appearing. Becker walked out of the room.  
" I think the wound's OK. It's the shock that's killing him. If he survives for another hour, I think he might make it." I smiled softly.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Connor asked.  
" We need to put pressure on the wound." I said.

"Bleeding stopped? " I asked after a while. Abby and Connor released pressure and I examined the wound.  
"He's gonna be OK." I whooped, Abby and I hugging each other tightly.  
"One tough little dragon, eh?" Becker smiled, coming back in. "I have to go."  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
"Danny needs picking up, the knight has Sarah." He said. I nodded and he sped out.

Abby, Connor and I sat for ages, silently watching the creature. I was so pleased that it could go home alive.  
"It ends at last." A voice came from the doorway. I looked up and saw a ginger knight. I walked forward, stopping him from reaching the creature.  
"Out of my way." he commanded.  
"No." I said. I wouldn't move. He wouldn't kill the creature on my watch.  
"Out of my way." He commanded, raising his sword to my throat. I held his gaze. He didn't frighten me.

"You show strange courage for a demon." He said, seeming puzzled. I lunged forward, grabbing the sword and twisting it out of his grip. he tried to fight me off but I elbowed him and knocked him to the floor. I held the blade towards him ow, breathing heavily.  
"Oh, I'm a demon all right." I laughed.  
"William! William! Elizabeth is waiting for you. You have my word of honor. The dragon will never come to your village again. Your quest can end in triumph." Sarah said, bending down beside him.  
"I am weary of killing. "  
"I know."

" I crave only of rest and the pleasures of peace." He smiled.  
"And they can all be yours." Sarah promised.  
"If I kill the beast!" He screamed, kicking my legs out from underneath me. I dropped the sword with a gasp, falling to the floor.  
" No! No!" We all screamed. I scrambled up and stood beside Abby.  
" I will never let you kill him!" I snarled.  
" Then I will cut you both down!" He spat, raising his sword.

" Abby, move out of the way!" Connor shouted. He moved to kill us but we stood our ground.  
" William!" Sarah shouted.  
" Drop your weapon and get down on your knees!" Becker screamed, anger etched on his face.  
" Becker, no!" I shouted.  
" What?!" He asked, not listening to me.  
" If you kill him, then history changes. His children will never be born and who knows where it will end."  
" He has to go back." Sarah said, turning to Becker, pleading him.  
"No, he's gonna kill Odie and Abby.." He hissed.  
"Becker, do it! " Connor shouted.

"You would sacrifice your life for this savage beast?" He asked Abby and I, lowering his sword at last.  
" Willingly." Abby nodded.  
"This is not how demons behave, is it, William?" I said softly.  
" No, this is some sort of trick." He sneered.

"No trick and in your heart, you know it. We're humans just like you." I said softly, hoping that this isn't where I would die.  
"You've done enough, William. Your quest is over." Sarah said.  
"Yargh! " He screamed, raising the sword.  
"No! " We all screamed, expecting Abby and I to be slaughtered. Instead his sword stuck in a barrel of oil and he fell to the floor. I let out a sigh of relief. Abby bent down and held his hand as he sobbed.

"Come on William, it's time for you to go home." I said softly, helping him to his feet. He nodded, only able to stand up and follow us.  
"I thought this might be Hell." He told us as we walked back to the anomaly. I led his horse for him as he talked to us, now understanding we were just like him.  
"Yeah, we got that." Danny smiled.  
"But if it is not, can it be paradise? " He asked.  
"Well, it's not exactly paradise, no." Danny laughed.

"Thank God, for it is an awful place." He smiled.  
"Yeah, sometimes. But it's home and er And your home is " I beamed.  
Through there." He said softly, Sarah, Danny, Becker and I stopping with him.  
"Yeah." I smiled back.  
"Sarah. Ego vos relinquo in pacis." He said, taking something from beneath his saddle and placing it tenderly in her hand. We all smiled softly. He took his horse from me and we watched as he slowly departed back into his own time.  
"What did he say?" Becker asked, shotgun slung over his shoulder's as he held it with both hands.

" He said, "I depart in peace." Sarah smiled.  
"" It was more like, "I leave you in peace." Danny smirked.  
" Oh, yeah." Sarah said, smiling up at Danny.  
"What did he leave you?" I asked.  
" It's from Jerusalem. It's seven centuries old."  
"Worth a few quid on eBay." Danny smiled.  
"Well, you expect we'll have difficulty explaining why it's still brand new." Sarah said, causing us to snort with laughter.

"So, look, tell me something. Where did you find out all that stuff about William?" Danny asked, Sarah beginning to walk away.  
" You know, a bit of luck, intuition, a few educated guesses." She smiled.  
" 's almost like you were there." I said, eyebrows raised at her, knowing exactly what she'd done.  
"Well, I did tell you I was very good, didn't I?" She smirked.

" So what are you gonna do with the Dracorex?" I asked Abby,"he's your responsibility now."  
" I'm gonna wait till an anomaly opens to the right time period and then put him back."  
"You can't keep him, you know." Connor said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I mean, for one thing, I don't think he'd fit in the flat."  
"I wasn't going to. Well, not forever." She smirked. Connor's phone rang.

"I've gotta go." He said.  
"Where?" Abby asked.  
" Just some stuff to do." He said. I followed him, running up behind him.  
"Where are we going?" I smiled.  
"To get Rex back." He told me, I nodded.  
"Follow me." I smiled at him.

"Becker, I need you to do me a favour." I smiled, leaning against the car door. He was in the driver's seat with two of his men in the back and just sighed.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I need you to help us get Abby's lizard back." I said sweetly. He looked at me in confusion.  
"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked.  
"Just bring some weapons and stand outside." I beamed.

"I can't just do that. Lester will kill me." He said.  
"You did say you'd do anything after you upset me about my mother." I raised my eyebrow.  
"Fine, come on then." He said. I pecked his cheek.  
"Thank you, I'll make it up to you." I laughed.  
"You better." He rolled his eyes. We climbed into the car and drove to Jack's friends.  
"So what exactly do I do?" Becker asked.  
"You and your men just stand their looking pretty." I laughed, dragging connor to the front door. Becker and his three men stood in front of the car, poised and alert but concealed behind us. Becker had even gone and put some shades on, momentarily making me snicker.

I knocked on the door and a young lad answered. He looked me up and down, a smirk on his face.  
"I've come for the lizard." Connor smiled.  
"Cost you three grand." He said seriously.  
"How about you bring him to me? Or I'll come in and get him." I said seriously.

"Yeah? You and whose army?" He snarled. me and Connor stepped to either side of the door. Becker's men aimed their weapons at him and Becker pointed his into the air, giving a slight nod.  
" Mine actually." I smiled.  
"You better come in." He said, letting Connor and I inside.  
"Thank you." Connor smiled, both of us walking in to retrieve Rex.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow. Danny! " We all whined as he slammed the brakes on too hard.  
" What are you doing? Was that really necessary?" Sarah asked as we got out of the car at a barrier which prevented us from going any further.  
" My rules." He shrugged, tucking the keys into his pocket.  
"I hate it when you pull rank." Connor moaned, anomaly detector in hand.

"Well, I hate sitting in the back." Becker whined.  
"You sat in front last time." Connor called over his shoulder.  
"Who keeps count?" Becker asked, eyebrows raised.  
" Connor does." Abby smirk.  
"I didn't enjoy sitting on your lap but we don't all fit." I moaned.  
"Hey, I'm not that uncomfy." He moaned.  
"That's debatable." I winked, messing with him.

"Oi! You lot!" A man called, banging on the window from inside the hut he was in.  
"Friendly round here aren't they." Connor said sarcastically.  
"You can't go in there! " He shouted as a car sped past us.  
"Wow. So where's this anomaly? The anomaly?" He said, snapping Connor back into reality. He showed us that it wasn't here.

"Back in the car." I sighed. We all climbed in, me last of all, climbing into Becker's lap again. He wrapped one arm around my waist, making sure I didn't fall over.  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I winked at him causing Sarah and Abby to snicker.  
"Sorry to disappoint you but it's the shotgun." He said, lifting it up.  
"Keep that thing away from me!" I said, pushing the barrel away from my leg.  
"Don't worry, it's not loaded." He laughed.

"It's in that garage." Connor pointed.  
"Seen anything unusual mate?" Danny asked a man who was loading the back of a van.  
" No." He shrugged.  
"You'd think someone would have noticed." Sarah said as we all walked into the garage.  
"It's in here somewhere." Connor said.  
"Right. Let's split up and find it." I said, everybody nodding and splitting off.  
"I'll evacuate the immediate area till we know what we're dealing with." Becker said. I nodded at him, giving him the go ahead.

"Guys. It's here." Connor called, causing us all to turn and flock to him.  
Abby stood in something and grunted.  
"What is it?" Danny asked as we bent down to examine it.  
"Some kind of animal secretion." I said, as Danny poked it with something.  
"Creature incursion." Connor muttered.  
"What kind of creature? " Sarah asked.

"One that excretes goo." Danny said, giving it a whiff and gagging.  
"Right It's reassuring." Sarah said. I looked at her and she seemed extremely nervous.  
"Let's find it. Be careful though." I said, all of us looking for it.  
Danny yelped and I saw him run out of the building, a giant insect chasing him.  
"Wait here." I told everybody else. I ran outside, just missing being hit by a car. I looked at Danny and gunk was all over him. I couldn't help but snicker.  
"Nice." He said sarcastically, wiping it from his face and flicking it onto the ground.

"I don't like insects." Sarah shuddered from beside Danny and I as we watched Abby study its remains. She picked up some form of stinger and wiped gunk off of it.  
"It's all right now." Danny smiled.  
"No. I really, really don't like insects." She said, shuddering and hiding herself behind us.  
"Any idea?" Danny asked Abby.

" I'll have to do a full autopsy. I think it's some kind of ant." Abby told us, dropping the stinger in a bucket and coming over.  
"You know, in most fights with ants I'd fancy my chances, but this! This is a serious ant." He said. We walked over to Connor.  
"Nothing like it in the fossil records." He told us, seeming concerned.  
"Whatever it is or was I don't want another one via the anomaly." I told him.  
"I'm on it." He nodded, scurrying off.  
"Come on guys." I called, ready to head home.

"Do you fancy coming over to mine?" Becker asked me as we headed to the car park wen we made it back to the ARC.  
"Sure, why not." I smiled. He laughed.  
"My car or yours?"  
"Mine. Mini's are the best." I smiled, throwing him the keys. I soon found myself at his flat, just staring at it.  
"You ready?" He asked. I nodded, climbing out of the car. I followed him up several flights of stairs. Trust Becker to live on the top floor.  
"How do you deal with this everyday?" I laughed.

"I'm fit." He laughed. When we reached his apartment, he held the door open for me. I stepped inside and a gasp escaped my mouth. It was so nice and modern...and clean. I looked around, taking it in. It was easily just as big as my house.  
"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.  
"I'm not fussed." I smiled. It was getting late and a yawn escaped my body.  
"Fancy staying the night?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.  
"Showers through there if you want to take one while I put some food on." He smiled. I thanked him and he showed me exactly where to go. He handed me towels.

"I'll leave you some clothes outside if you want." He smiled.  
"That would be great thank you." I beamed, shutting the door. I quickly showered and wrapped the towels around myself and my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, unable to find any clothes.  
"Becker, about these clothes?" I said, appearing behind him. He jumped slightly and turned around.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I got distracted." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him as he ran off.

"Here." He said, returning and handing me some. I smiled and thanked him, scurrying off to get changed. I ended up getting changed in his bedroom, due to only that and the bathroom locking. I walked out with my hair braided and his PJ's being too long for me. I hung the towels back up in his bathroom and walked out. I'd rolled the shirt sleeves up because even though they were short sleeves they were still massive. His bottoms were also rolled up to stop me standing all over them. When I got back he too was in his PJ's and he'd stuck a movie on, pizza sat waiting on the coffee table.

I woke up to my phone ringing. We'd fallen asleep while watching the movie. I was sprawled out across my sofa with my head in Becker's lap while he was sat up sleeping, one arm draped over my body.  
"Hello." I said groggily.  
"Odie, where are you?" Danny asked.  
"Sorry, I must've overslept." I grumbled.  
"Just get here quick and pick Becker up on your way." He said.  
"Will do. See you shortly." I yawned. I got up and woke Becker.

"Come on sleepy head." I smiled, kissing his forehead.  
"What time is it?" He asked, his own voice gravely and low due to him just waking up.  
"Time we got to work." I smiled. He got up and groggily walked to his bedroom. I quickly got changed into the clothes I had spare in my bag. I'd always fetched a spare change of clothes because sometimes things get messy, like Danny had proved yesterday with the insect exploding over him. I pulled on m black, tight jeans quickly and my grey vest. It was cold and I saw one of Becker's red and black checkered shirt.  
"That looks good on you." He smirked as I laced up my boots.  
"Anything looks good on me." I joked.  
"Especially my clothes."

We arrived at the ARC in no time.  
"I'll see you in a bit." I smiled, kissing his cheek and climbing out of my car. I walked off to find Abby to find out what on earth this creature was.  
"The insect creature is derived from Hymenoptera, the same family as ants, bees, sawflies, and wasps." She told us.  
"So this thing can sting?" Connor asked.  
" In this case the sting has evolved into an ovipositor." She told us.  
"That's a relief. Isn't it?" Danny asked.  
" It uses it to lay eggs inside a host. Human beings would do very nicely." I told him seriously.

"That's rank." Connor said, clearly disgusted.  
"Nasty." Danny added.  
"There was something else." Abby continued. "I found very high levels of selenium in it. It's a chemical like sulphur."  
"That's weird cos when I cleaned the artefact the dirt was registering high levels of selenium as well." Sarah gasped.  
"You say that bug and artefact are from the same place." Danny asked.  
"It's possible."  
"Then the artefact is from the future? Which means that the future could be just the other side of the anomaly." Danny said.  
"You finish up here. Give Becker's men a call." I said, running off with Danny and Sarah "Tell them we're on our way."

We were about to get in the car when the others came running after us.  
"Wait." Abby called, "You have to let me go with you."  
"What's up?" I asked her.  
"I think Jack's gone through the anomaly."  
"All right, everybody in now." I ordered, we all got in and Danny sped to the garage. I wasn't going to let her lose the brother. Nobody was going to lose any family members on my watch.

"There's no sign of him." I sighed, running back out to tell Abby.  
"He's gone through the anomaly. I have to find him." She said.  
"Abby, I'm sure he's OK." Sarah said, trying to calm her down.  
"What was he doing here?" Danny asked.  
" I don't know." She said, halting until the others went past.  
"He stole my detector." She admitted.

"It's your responsibility to keep that safe." Danny shouted. "What were you doing?"  
" He went in my bag." She sighed.  
"Abby it's okay, we'll get him back." I said softly. She nodded and we strode over to the anomaly.  
"This will take time to fix." Connor told us.  
"What happened? " I asked him, looking at the mutilated machinery.  
"It's been run over by a car." He told us.  
"We'll get him back, OK? I promise." Danny said softly, his anger having bubbled over.

"Stay here and get that fixed." Danny instructed Connor as Becker came in carrying all our equipment.  
" I'm staying with Abby" He insisted.  
"Danny,I can probably figure all of this out." Sarah smiled. I could tell she really didn't want to go through there. Not that I blamed her.  
"The backup's on the truck. It needs resetting and synchronizing." Connor told her. she just nodded.  
"Come on." Abby said, stepping towards the anomaly.  
"This isn't some school trip! We have to wait for backup." Becker hissed.  
"You wait if you want." She said, walking through the anomaly. Becker didn't look impressed but he just handed Danny a bag and we followed Abby.

"Don't step backwards." Becker shouted, catching Danny. There was a cliff behind us. The future looked bleak. The entirety of what we could see lay waste to ruin and destruction. What had happened? I remember Helen saying we caused it but how? We'd never allow this.  
"Where are we?" Danny asked as we took steps forward, shocked by our findings.  
" The future." Connor gasped.  
"Our future? " Abby asked.  
"How many years away?" Danny asked us.  
"I don't know. It's hard to say." I said.

" Look at these cars. " Becker said, examining one closer.  
"They could have been there for centuries. Or maybe not." I pointed out, looking at them. What had happened here?  
"Look, all we have to do is find the kid and get out of here." Danny said as we started to walk down a deserted street lined with cars.  
"What's happened here? Where is everyone?" Becker asked us.  
" Concentrate on the job." Danny told him. "He can't have gone far."  
"Unless he spooked." Becker said, not pleased either way.  
"He'll be somewhere nearby. He's not an idiot." Abby said, causing us all to roll our eyes. First he gambled Rex and now this.  
"Well Look There. The car! Up there. Come on, guys." Abby called, running towards it.  
"Jack!" She screamed.

"Shush." Connor whispered, grabbing Abby and holding his hand over her mouth. I looked up to see a predator above us, clambering down the wall. My heart stopped. I watched as Becker shot at it. We were dead. It died, falling to the floor.  
"Come to us" Danny whispered. We did and then followed him into a hidden place. Momentarily, Danny and Becker set their bags down.  
"Well done! You've just alerted every predator for miles." Abby snapped.

"I didn't have much choice, did I, Abigail?" He hissed at her, weapon ready to fire again if necessary.  
" What are you talking about?" Danny asked us.  
" Predators. They're... We don't know how they evolved or when, but they're intelligent, quick, and really 's a case of we kill them or they kill us."  
"Why are we whispering?" Danny asked.  
" They locate their prey using echolocation. They see sound." I whispered back.  
"Great." Becker hissed.  
"If those things got loose, humanity never stood a chance." Connor realised.  
"That's it! We go back. We need backup." Becker hissed, adding a silencer to his weapon.  
"He could be injured. We can't leave him here with those creatures." She said sadly.

"It's her brother. We stay." I said, Danny agreeing with me.  
"You're supposed to make the tough decisions, Odie." He hissed.  
"I just did." I told him before turning to Abby. "And you, you calm down."  
"You await my signal." Danny said, sneaking out.  
"OK." We all nodded.  
"You do know he's almost certainly dead, don't you?" He hissed at me and Danny as we went to see if it was clear.

" She needs to find out her shoes I'd feel exactly the same way." Danny said.  
"Let's do this." I nodded.  
"Right." Danny said taking point. We slowly walked down the street until a car door opened and a tiny predator jumped on Danny. It attacked him and Danny pushed it back, stomping on it and killing it in the car door. Abby ran off but I just left her. Danny was injured.  
"And that was a baby, right?" He asked.

" Yeah." Connor gulped.  
"This is insanity." Becker hissed. I looked at him, his gaze momentarily softening.  
"Let me see." I said, pressing my hand to his neck. he hissed in pain. "Sorry.I don't think it's too deep."  
"Where's Abby?" Connor asked. She'd disappeared.  
A door opened and another predator baby was inside. Becker lurched forward, pulling Abby away. He opened a door.  
" Quick.Get in!" He hissed. We all ran in, hoping it was safe.

" Let me tell you this one more time. Getting ourselves killed will not help your brother! We need a fully armed search and rescue unit." He hissed aggressively , getting in Abby's face.  
"Having more firepower gives a better chance of saving Jack. Fact." Danny said.  
"Danny's right." Connor admitted.  
" You, too?" She gasped.  
"I'm just trying to be sensible." He told her.  
"You've always hated him, haven't you? You'd be happy if he was dead." She said, Connor didn't seem to be able to mutter out any words. I was disgusted with Abby. Connor had saved her brother, she may not have known, but this is how she repays him?

"Oi! You! Go." Connor said as we cowered away from a predator as Danny and I had followed Abby outside..  
"I didn't ask for your help." Abby snapped as we followed her.  
"Well, you've got it." Danny said.  
"He's the only family I've got. I have to help him." She sighed.  
"Listen, I'll make you a deal. We go to the car. If Jack's there, not, we go back, get support and start again. I will not give up on him, I promise." I told her seriously.  
"OK." She nodded.

"Is Jack in the car? " We asked as we reached it.  
"No." She sighed.  
"Help! Help!" A voice called out.  
" Listen." I said. We all stopped silently.  
" Help! Help" It whined again.  
" Yes! It's Jack." She said, rushing to where the noise was coming from.

" Jack, you have to keep quiet." Abby said down the shaft.  
"You've got to get me out of 's disgusting things." He whined.  
"What are they?" She asked him.  
"Horrible and slimey . They sting."  
"He's OK." She sighed.  
"I'm going to go down. You stay with them. " Danny said, lowering himself down.  
" you." Abby breathed a sigh of relief. At least we'd found the little idiot.  
"Jack's down there." She smiled as Connor and Becker reached us. Becker kept look out.

"Connor, we're gonna need a rope." Danny called up.  
"OK." We called down, throwing them the end once we fished it out of a bag.  
"Take him up." Danny called.  
"Becker" Abby whispered as the rope slipped. Connor and I struggled to hold Jack's weight and pull him up..  
" I can't hold it." Connor grunted.  
"Take the gun." Becker said, handing it to Abby.  
"Connor, get him out of here." Danny shouted urgently.

"Guys." Abby whispered. We looked around and Predators were closing in.  
"Get him up here." Becker whispered.  
"Whatever happens just get them out of here." He whispered. I let go of the rope as Abby took it again.  
"Becker no. " I pleaded, knowing exactly what he was going to do.  
"We won't all get out of here, I have to at least make sure you do." He whispered.

"No please, there's another way." I whispered, a stray tear pouring down my face.  
"I love you." He whispered, caressing my cheek. I shut my eyes for a moment. It was the first time he'd said it. Before I could open my mouth to say anything he kissed me passionately. I embraced him, never wanting him to let go.  
"Good luck." He smiled softly, breaking away all too soon. He ran forward, firing his gun. The Predators followed him as he ran.  
" Becker!" I screamed. Abby's arms caught me. I sobbed quietly, fearing the worst. Nobody stood a chance against those things.

I turned around and through teary eyes saw Jack was back. Danny grabbed my hand, forcing me to follow him.  
"Get in. Be quiet. Especially you." Danny hissed at Jack as we reached a deserted bus . I glared at the teen, hating his guts more than anything. We all sat on the bus, panting. I sat there, silently letting the tears stream down my 'd been together three months now and I'd never had a chance to say it back. The first time I heard it was my last.  
"Becker?" Danny asked.  
" He tried to save us." Connor said sadly.

"Are you OK?" Abby asked Jack.  
" I'm in agony. If you'd told me the truth, I wouldn't be here. Where are we? How come it took you so long to get here? I was terrified." Jack whined. I got up, pulling him to his feet by his shirt.  
"Becker sacrificed himself to save you, and that's all you can say? " I spat. "Keep that kid away from me."  
"Who's Becker?" He asked.  
" The man who took on a pack of killers to save you." Abby hissed.

"So?" He asked, anger bubbling up inside me. I wish i'd never agreed to save this boy.  
" So?! So what? He's dead, and it's your fault! You stupid, selfish" I shouted, Danny wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me away. "I thought you were dead. Come here." Abby said, hugging him tightly.  
"Sorry. I'm we go home?" He asked .  
" That might be the tricky part." Connor told him.  
"Are you okay?" Danny asked me. I looked at him, wiping away the tears.  
"I'll be fine."

"Get down." Connor hissed, hearing banging on the roof.  
"Here are our options. We try and make a run for it, and they tear us to bits. We hold out here as long as we can and they tear us to bits.I never said they were good options. This is it." He sighed.  
"What's going on? " I gasped, hearing shrieks from outside.  
" It's the fire. It's smoking them out." Connor muttered.  
"That'll keep them busy. We've got a chance. We're gonna go now." Danny said, leaping off the bus. I herded the others off. Jack was going to make it home, Becker wasn't going to die for nothing.

"OK, go! Don't stop till you get to the anomaly. Whatever happens don't stop." I whisper screamed. The predators were fighting the insects and we had to sneak past. My heart was in my throat.  
"Danny! Move! Go! Oh, no! " I shouted.  
"Sarah must have closed it." Abby sighed. it was locked. We were going to die here. One predator had followed us and it was slowly getting closer to ripping us apart, jumping on one car at a time. On the last car a bang erupted and it fell, dead.

"Becker!" Abby called, running over to him. He smiled at them. He'd lost his bag and everything but his favourite shotgun. He climbed out of the car and I ran over to him, throwing myself at him. He caught me, wrapping his arms tightly around him as my legs wrapped around his waist.  
"I thought I'd lost you." I sobbed.  
"You can't lose me that easily." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I let go of him as I heard Danny screaming about the anomaly being open.

"Go! Go!" Danny shouted, Becker letting off a few more rounds at the creature.  
" Lock it now!" Danny screamed at Sarah as we all barreled through, ending up on the floor.  
"Are you all right?" Sarah asked us all. Danny kicked Becker in the arm and he grunted in pain, clutching it.  
" Does that hurt?" Danny said before manically laughing. We were home and safe. Becker was checked out by one of his men and then he came up to me.  
"Fancy going on a little walk?" He smiled. I nodded, following him.

When we were outside I finally let my defense crumble.  
"I thought I'd lost you." I sobbed, hugging him tightly.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, hugging me tightly and burying his face in my hair.  
"Even if it meant sacrificing myself, I had to make sure you got out." He whispered. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked him.  
"Really." he whispered, leaning down and kissing me.  
"I didn't have chance to say this earlier." I whispered to him, pressing my forehead against his.  
"And what's that?" He asked, brushing hair out of my face.  
"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since we went to the future and I was still pretty shaken. Neither Becker nor I had left each others side since then. I was too afraid I'd lose him and I could tell he felt the same. The alarm went off, signalling there was an anomaly. We rushed to our cars. Turns out in was in a campsite.  
"Are you okay?" Becker asked, catching my arm and pulling me to one side. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Are you?" I asked him innocently. He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. I embraced him. I was nervous about facing this anomaly to say the very least. What if it led to the future?  
"Come on, we have to go. The others will be waiting." I smiled softly, taking is hand and pulling him down the now empty corridor.  
"Odie?"He said, causing me to stop and look at him just as I was about to enter the car park.  
"Yep?" I asked him, a perplexed expression crossing m face.  
"Whatever we face, just be careful okay?"

"My transceiver is jamming, It won't show me the anomaly."" Sarah said, furrowing her eyebrows as we stood in the campsite. It was quiet except for the hum of people. At least there were no creature incursions.  
"Where's Danny?" Abby asked me as I messed with Connor's anomaly detector, trying to get it to work. "Where's Danny?"  
"I'm sure he's on his way." I snapped. Instantly I shot her an apologetic look. Things had gotten to me easily the last few days. I'd struggled to sleep and just couldn't deal with anything anymore. I handed Connor his detector with a sigh. I couldn't get the damn thing to work.

"Sausage anyone. " Connor joked, pointing at a Barbecue. We all just shook our head at him. A sort of rumble came from the distance. Becker's rifle was instantly in his shoulder as we all looked around.  
"Maybe later eh?" Connor sighed. We took off, following the sound. We ran through the woods and stopped in an opening, faced with prehistoric rhino's. They were beautiful to say the least.  
"There's so many." Abby gasped as we gazed upon them in awe.

"Better get this place evacuated." Becker said, running off. I let out an involuntary sigh. I was alone again, the people I cared for most vanished.  
"They're incredible." Sarah gasped. " What are they?"  
" Embolotherium. They're um They're prehistoric rhinos." I said, thinking of the best way to describe them.  
"Peaceful grazers." Connor added just as two butted heads. Sarah's face dropped slightly.  
"Peaceful. Are you sure about that?" She said softly.  
" As sure as anybody can be on the basis of a fossilised tooth." Connor laughed nervously.

We were silent a minute before we heard a voice calling for help, from a tent in the centre of the herd.  
"There's someone in there." Abby gasped. We all stood still for a moment longer as they called out again.  
"Come on." I said, slowly moving forward.  
"Through that lot?" Connor asked skeptically.  
" Yeah." I nodded, my voice low. The herd began to move slightly, letting out groans. We heard a heavy breath and turned around, the largest of them all behind us eating leaves from a tree.

" I'm guessing that's the bull." Connor said, a worried expression crossing his features..  
"Yeah." Abby nodded, scratching the back of her head.  
"The bull's disrupting the herd. We can't risk going in with him like this. Someone needs to distract him." I grimaced, looking at the huge creature. I had to help the person inside, It wasn't their fault they were in the situation.

"Absolutely." Connor nodded. We all turned to him and he let out a squeak. "Me? I'm not"  
"Please." Abby cut in. Connor looked at her before shuffling closer to the bull. "Thanks."  
"Look at me! Come on! Ignore the girls! OK, I've got his attention. He likes me." Connor laughed nervously, waving his arms at the bull. "Go! Go!"  
"Come on!" I said softly, pulling my companions away.  
"We'll be fine." Connor said, trying to reassure himself.

"We should split up and try and sneak through them." I said as we reached the edge of the herd.. They nodded. We all split up, Abby and I crossing in seconds. We watched amused as Sarah crawled around on the floor and jumped at the slightest noise.  
"Sarah, are you OK?" Abby smirked as she stopped at our feet. She looked up at us.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She said, wiping her hand over her forehead. I snorted with laughter.  
"What?" She asked us, clearly confused.  
"You've got a bit of something there." Abby grinned, referring to the dung Sarah had just wiped over her head.

"Great." Sarah muttered, trying to scrub it off.  
The herd let out a collective groan and just trudged away.  
"They're following the bull." Abby told Sarah who just nodded. We watched as they departed peacefully. I just hoped Connor and Becker were both safe wherever they happened to be. A cry came from the tent. The three of us shared a small smile.

"What?" Sarah asked us.  
"Sounds like a baby." Abby gasped, ducking under the tent.  
"You stay watch, let us know if anything changes." I told Sarah who gave me a bemused expression.  
"Like if the Rhino's come back." I added. She smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

Ducking inside the tent I saw Abby staring a man up and down. He had a large build and was only in his underwear. His dark brown hair was short and his facial features were pretty prominent.  
"Hey." Abby smiled at him, both our eyes looking over his almost naked body.  
" What?" He asked us.  
" None of our business." Abby snickered, both of us sharing eye contact for a brief moment.  
"Oh." He puffed, pulling his arms over his bare chest. "It's my stag weekend."

"Right." Abby nodded. The creature let out another wail and we all looked in the direction it was in. The man had boxed it in with tables, obscuring our vision.  
"What is it?" he asked us, pointing a finger while keeping his arms over his chest. "And what are those things out there?"  
" Let me get you out, then we can chat." I smiled at him, moving closer.  
"Wait a minute." He said, stopping me in my tracks, as he looked me up and down. "You're not the stripper, are you?"  
" Do you want to get out of here alive? Or not?" I asked him, feeling completely nonplussed.  
"Sorry." He mumbled, looking away.

"That's the baby, right? " Abby asked as it continued to let out a melancholy wail.  
"I guess so, yeah." He shrugged. Abby and I walked over to the tables, peeping over the top. The distressed calf ad trapped itself beneath a football table. I had no idea how it had done it but we did have to get it out of there.  
"What have you done to yourself? Listen, don't worry. We're going to get you out of here. I promise." Abby soothed the calf.  
"Do I look like a stripper?" I asked, turning towards the man. his eyes momentarily widened but he looked me up and down again.

" Well " He started, clearly debating in his mind how to put it.  
"Don't answer that if you want to live." Abby smirked.  
"Abby, it's the mother coming back! She's heading for the tent! Get out of there! Come on, Odie!" Sarah's voice called. I slightly jumped before apprehending how little time we actually had.

" You're going to have to help me get this calf out of here, OK?" I said, turning to both Abby and the man. The mother had started trying to tear through the tent. If she carried on she'd kill us and more than likely the calf as well. She butted the tent from multiple directions, amps and tables falling. The tent was slowly coming down and if we didn't act fast we'd be trampled. Abby fell to the ground , landing on the man while I just collapsed, hitting my head on the floor. I winced as I sat up, bringing my hand to my head and checking for blood. Thank fully there wasn't any. I didn't plan on gaining another concussion any time soon.  
" Sorry." The man mumbled beneath Abby.

"She's going round the other side!" Sarah warned us. The calf grew more and more distressed. I glanced over and it was now on its back, the table having being flipped by its rampaging mother.  
" You've got to calm the cow down! She's going to kill us and the calf at this rate!" Abby shouted. The tent was still, the only noise being the crying baby. We looked at each other.  
"We have to free it now." I said. Abby and the man joined me as we pushed a table away, allowing us access to the calf. We reached the table.  
"If we can turn it on its side it's free. On the count of three push." I nodded, all of us grabbing a leg. "One, two, three!"

With an immense amount of effort, and strained looks on our faces, we managed to tip it. The calf wriggled it's head and freed itself from its bonds. Abby ripped open the tent and we watched as it trotted out to be greeted by its mother. It nuzzled its head against hers and they were both content. We walked out as they peacefully left us. I felt a pang of sadness inside me. That's what mothers should be like, trying to protect their families and all.  
"Are you all right?" Sarah asked us as we walked out.  
"Yeah." I smiled, watching them.

"Aww, Sweet." Abby cooed, a smile gracing her face. Sarah folded her arms and smirked at Abby. I followed her gaze to see her looking at the man. He awkwardly covered his chest again, obviously not too happy being exposed to the world.  
"Not him. Them." She said, nodding at the creatures.  
"What have you been doing in there?" She asked Abby.  
" Never mind." She sneered.  
"No." Sarah giggled, levity clear on her face. I grabbed my radio from my belt.  
"Becker." I said, hoping he'd respond.  
"Yes?" His voice crackled through.  
"I need you to get here now, fetch a towel or two."

"Here you go, mate." Becker said, throwing the man a towel as he got out of the car, rifle slung over his shoulder. "You'll be fine now."  
"Cheers." He smiled, instantly wrapping it around himself.  
"So thanks for saving me from those" He began, smiling at Abby. It was clear that he didn't know what to call them, almost as clear as the liking he'd taken to Abby.  
" The rhinos.Rare species." She smiled. He nodded.

Becker, Sarah and I watched, arms folded as we watched the scene unfold.  
"By the way, is Is this yours?" Abby asked, pulling out a pink lacy bra. He blushed and grabbed it from her causing us all to snort with laughter. "Yeah. Thanks." He mumbled, looking mortified for a moment before quickly masking it.  
"It's all right." Abby said amusement clear in her voice as it took her a second to bring her hand back down. The man got in the car and one of Becker's men drove him off. He smiled at her one last time, covering himself with the blanket. As she turned around, Becker raised his eyebrows at her before opening his mouth to say something before deciding against it.

"What?" Abby asked. We shook our head,  
"Nothing." Sarah said, as I hid laughter and Becker pursed his lips.  
"In your own time." Becker smirked before growing serious and lowering his weapon. "Anyone got any immediate ideas on how we get a herd of prehistoric rhinos back through the anomaly?"  
" Good question." Sarah said. We all sort of hummed a response, unsure. We heard a humming and looked up to see a tractor.

"Ah." I smiled. The others smiled too, clicking on. Abby got in the tractor with one of Becker's men after persuading the owner to give it up. With a bit of persuasion he handed it over. Becker, Sarah and I were stood in the back of one of the trucks from the ARC, watching in bewilderment as the herd trudged past us. I smiled at them, completely in awe at their size. We were quiet between us as they peacefully marched.

I was snapped out of my daze wen I saw Becker jump from the truck. I turned around and saw Danny had arrived. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw that there was an unknown woman in the car. I stayed where I was, taking my eyes off the creatures.  
"Quinn, who is she?" Becker asked.  
"Long story." Danny suspired. We all stood together, on the ground now, watching, a lop sided smile on our faces.  
"It's worked! They're going through." Abby smiled.  
" Well done." Danny nodded.  
"Good job." Sarah beamed.

"Thanks!" I laughed. At least something I did worked.  
" The anomaly is closing! We need to get them back through faster! " Abby said, panic on her face as she pointed at it. Quinn jumped back in his vehicle, driving behind them in a desperate attempt to speed them up. They didn't and he butted one in the rear with the nose of the truck.  
"Connor." Abby said, wiping out her phone." You've got to get the bull through the anomaly - now!"  
We all watched with bated breath.  
"Oh, no." Abby whimpered, the anomaly closing. How do we contain a herd of prehistoric Rhino?  
"Keep the bull away!The anomaly has closed." We all looked just as scared as the others, even Becker looked worried. The bull came charging through, disrupting the herd. We all watched, disheartened, and concerned. They charged away, stampeding towards the campsite. Danny pulled up beside us.

"They're heading for the campsite." Sarah gasped, placing her hand on the window.  
"We've got to get those people away."  
"Back to the truck, now." I ordered. Danny instantly set off, following the Rhino's. We sprinted back to the truck, all getting ina s quickly as possible. This was a race against time we had to win.

"You've got to get out of here! " I screamed, jumping out of the car. People looked at us as if we were crazy. The stampede could be heard now, a few people beginning to notice.  
"Come on, everyone! Get out!" Danny screamed, raising his arms.  
" Go! Go! Go! " Becker said. We rushed forward, trying to move people . They ran away in all directions, screaming and crying as they fled for their lives. We all barked orders, plucking people from tents and ripping them from caravans. We had to save them, it was our job to do so.

We all stood still, panting, surveying the area. Becker's men buzzed like bees in a hive, doing a better job than we were. A shot rang out and I span around, Becker and a few of is men firing at the creatures.  
"No! Becker, stop!" I screamed. He got off his knee turned around, eyebrow raised.  
"What do you propose we do?" He snapped.  
"We don't kill them." I snarled. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and gave me a small nod.  
Danny's mystery woman stood there, some mysterious device outstretched as an anomaly formed before her. The rhino's raced through, missing us by the skin of our teeth. We all stood their, relieved.

"How did you do that?" Connor asked her, suspicion clearly etched on his face.  
"The technology is simple enough." She shrugged.  
"Really? Try me." He said, challenging her.  
"Another time." She smiled sweetly.  
"I don't believe that." He mumbled. Becker and I exchanged a glance, who was she? I felt a weird aura around her, almost as if I knew her.

She had a small conversation with Danny who then turned to us all.  
"I'm taking her to the ARC. We'll meet you there." He announced.  
"I don't understand." Connor mumbled.  
"Look, this is her book. See what you make of it." He said, speaking to us all before handing it to Sarah.  
"Sure." She nodded, instantly opening it and beginning to read.

"Abby, you come with me." Danny ordered.I watched as Danny drove off. I stared at the woman...where had I seen her before. I thought about it, but nothing sprang to mind. We sat in the back of the truck, Sarah reading and trying to find out about the mystery thing was repeated, site 333. Becker soon came over, whistling a tune.  
"Ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"Let's get back to the ARC. The ride back was relatively quiet, only a few words being exchanged between us all. We were all deep in thought and minding our own business.

" Mate, turn this around." Connor said, throwing one of Becker's men the keys as we usually did. "Cheers."  
Sarah stopped us as we were about to walk into the main body of the ARC. "Guys! Have a look at this." We all gathered round her as she pointed to something.  
"Claudia Brown." I whimpered. Becker placed a reassuring hand on my back. Worry washed over me like a tidal wave. Helen.  
"Of all the names that could have been here, why that one?" Sarah asked. I couldn't manage any words at all.  
"Coincidence?" Connor asked.

" I don't believe in coincidence." She whispered.  
"Who's Claudia Brown? " Becker asked slowly.  
"Hang on. There's only two people in the world apart us who knew about Claudia Brown. One was Cutter and the other " He began.  
"Helen. "I whispered. I looked up at Becker and his expression hardened.. He instantly realised my mother was back.  
"Come on!" I shouted, bolting out before anybody else could even follow me.  
"Wait." Becker shouted after me. I ignored him, running as fast as my legs would carry me.  
Of course, people change.

I burst through the door, my eyes set on the woman.  
"You" I snarled, rushing forwards and hoping to get my hands around her throat.  
"What's going on? " Christine asked as the woman grabbed her around the throat, pressing a gun to her head. A look of terror crossed herself before she attempted to compose herself once more.  
"Thanks for bringing me here, Danny. I don't know how I would have done it without you." She smiled.  
The others now walked in. The entire room had this woman at gunpoint while she held Christine captive.

Lester came down, clearly confused by this show. Her face pixelated, tearing away before Helen's face returned.  
"Now give me the artifact or she dies." She snapped. I drew my own Pistol, happily aiming it at her head.  
"Helen?" Abby choked. Danny took a step forward and my mother let out a scream, holding her pistol closer to Christine.  
" It's close enough! Back off!"  
" There's no way out, Helen." Danny tried to reason with her.  
"I killed Nick You know I'm not bluffing." She said. My heart cracked. My own weapon fell out of my hands as I stood there trembling, emotions flooding over me.  
"You heartless bitch." I screamed, breaking into sobs. I lunged before me but a single muscular arm caught me, wrapping itself firmly around my waist. Tears just streamed down my face as I glared at her from where I was held. Becker stepped closer and I just buried my head in his chest. He managed to somehow keep his weapon trained on Helen as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders, releasing my torso.

"And you know I have absolutely no intention of letting you walk out of here." James said, his voice dead serious.  
"Playing games with her life, James." I heard the smirk in Helen's voice.  
"Go ahead. Shoot her. Perfectly fine with me." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"That is not funny." Christine snapped.  
"Depends where you're standing. Lower your weapons. Give her the artifact."  
" No." Connor said, defending his rights. I sniffled, daring to look up. As Becker lowered his weapon he wrapped an arm around me, drawing me into him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly. I just whimpered. Just when I started to let my heart heal I found out that the monster had put the bullet in him herself.  
"Do 't let her kill Christine. Contravenes health and safety. In any case, she won't get far." Lester shrugged.  
"Just tell me how. How you could kill your own husband." Connor said, tears in his eyes as he held out the artifact.  
"I had no choice. I loved him, Connor. But he was part of all this. Part of everything that goes wrong. This is the beginning of the all starts here." She said, no remorse in her voice.  
"What are you talking about?" I snarled.  
" I thought that killing Nick would be enough, but it wasn't. So now I have to finish it once and for all. You follow, she's dead!"

She escaped. I wiped my face, sniffling.  
"We have to stop her." I said, picking up my weapon, recomposing myself. Becker caught my arm.  
"Do whatever it takes but be careful." Lester nodded.  
"Come on." I said coldly, my team following me. We drove to Christine's now deserted headquarters. We ran through, looking for my bitch of a mother.

"It's too late." Danny told us as we ran in moments after him. Becker doubled up panting and anger bubbled up inside me. I could feel myself beginning to grow reckless.  
"She's gone." Connor sighed.  
"What about Johnson?" Becker asked.

The anomaly reappeared. We stared at it for a moment before Christine half fell through, throwing herself towards us.  
"Help me! " She whimpered. She was completely disheveled and had a gash on her forehead. She grunted as she tried to push forward.  
" I've got you. You're safe." Danny said, a clicking noise coming from the anomaly. I knew that noise. It was a predator. "Hold on!"  
We all lurched forward, desperately trying to pull her back through. We lost the battle, Christine slipping through the anomaly as it snapped closed.

" We've got to stop Helen before anyone else gets killed." I said, all of us striding through the empty building.  
"We don't know where she's gone." Abby said, eyebrows knitted tightly together.  
"I think we do. The same place we lost your future."  
"The anomaly at the race track. That leads to the same place." Sarah told us with an eager nod.  
"That's where we're going." Danny nodded.  
"What are we going to do? " Connor asked. Danny and I shared a look and nodded.  
"Follow Helen wherever she goes. To the end of time if necessary." I said seriously.  
"All right, let's do this." Danny shouted, all of us running from the building, scrambling for the cars. Even if it was the end of me, I had to stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as we arrived at the garage beside the racetrack, we saw Becker's men waiting for us, holding the solid doors open. We parked inside, climbing out in front of the anomaly. A mutual feeling of dread and uncertainty had settled across us all. We didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't even know if we'd come back or live long enough to stop her. There was one thing we all knew though...we had to try.

" So, what do we go? " Danny asked, pulling a bag onto his back. We gathered around in a circle formation, all looking at each other for what could be the final time.  
"Stun grenades." Becker said, holding one up for us all to see, "The future predators have a hypersensitive hearing. These should stop them and detect their traps."  
" Do you have ear plugs in there?" Connor inquired, pointing at the black bag as Becker added the grenade to it.

"Use your fingers and if you don't want your eardrums to burst I suggest you keep your mouth open." Becker said seriously, turning his head to look at Connor.  
"That won't be difficult for Connor." Abby smirked. At least someone could make a joke.  
"Don't be too close when you throw it."  
"All right, " Danny said with a little nod.  
"Let's do this." I said with a nod.

We strode towards the anomaly. I fought to old in my courage which was seeming to wither more by the second.  
" No." Connor mumbled, grabbing a beeping anomaly detector from his pocket. " Not now."  
" It's Johnson's HQ." Sarah told us, pulling out her own deector.  
I sighed, looking between everyone. We looked like a sorry bunch, all half scared to death at the thought of going back to the future.

I wish there was some way I could save my team from this. I'd go alone if I had to; if it would spare them. She's my mother so it's my responsibility to stop her before she kills us all.  
"Do you think it's Helen?" Abby asked softly.  
" Could be." Danny grimaced.

"We got back there and we're wrong then? ugh." Danny said, running a hand through his hair. We had to make the tough calls together.  
" Danny." Connor said, making him look at him. "You have to take the call with Odie."  
I sighed, stepping in. "Well. Becker, you check it out. Sarah, you go with him. Abby, Connor, you're with me. Wherever she is we'll stop her." I nodded. They nodded back at me, all except Sarah. Becker didn't nod either, he just looked deeply unnerved.

"Danny, I wanna go with you." She begged, grasping onto his arm.  
"Look, I need you to do this for me." He said softly to her. Becker moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I lent into him, enjoying the simple contact. For all I knew I could never see him again.  
" Yeah but if you don't" Se began, tears clear in her eyes.  
" Look, no one is saying goodbye here. We''ll all return. Now, once we're through, you close the 's far too dangerous to leave it open. Unlock it in two hours."

"Danny, here." Becker said, handing him his favourite shotgun. I smiled softly up at him.  
"And take care." He added to all of us. He smiled down at me, pulling me into a quick hug. He pressed his forehead against mine, exhaling deeply.

"Look after yourself." He whispered, his eyes piercing my own.  
"I will. "I whispered, pulling away. If I stayed any longer I knew I'd refuse to go. I felt my heart tear as I broke away but I had to, humanity was more important than all of us put together. He smiled softly, disguising the sadness I knew he felt inside.  
"Unlock it!" I ordered. Sarah nodded and did it. We stood in front of it and I took in deep breath, stepping through the anomaly without looking back.

"It doesn't get any prettier, does it?" Danny said as we stood in front of the anomaly. The future looked just as dark depressing and gloomy as last time. I laughed bitterly to myself. Why would it get any better? It was quiet though, all I could do was wish that we'd get through safely without encountering any predators.  
" You all right?" Danny asked Abby who seemed to be staring off into space.  
"Ya." She said bluntly. Danny nodded before pointing off down the road.  
"When I saw Helen, she was down there. By the church."

" Ok. Let's go." I nodded.  
"This way." Danny lead us, shot gun at the ready. I was slightly more nervous with him holding it. I know he had training but it wasn't held in his shoulder, meaning any shots would be delayed, potentially leading to fatalities. We crept by the sides of buildings, eyes constantly scanning for Predators. We couldn't let our guards down. We heard a creak and froze.  
"You see Helen?" Abby asked. Danny stuck his head around the wall before moving again. looks like it wasn't her.  
" So, where is Helen?" Abby asked. "Where are all the predators?" We looked around for a moment, an eerie silence. Abby had a point. Why were we alone?

"Listen." She said,holding a finger up. we all did as she said, ears strained. A faint buzzing could be heard, growing louder. Watching the horizon, I saw the bugs. I swore under my breath, pushing the others forward. We ran as quick as we could, knowing we'd never outrun them. Hiding was our only hope. We were trapped at the end of the road. Danny let shots off, not hitting any of the creatures. Connor and I pushed at a heavy wooden door. It flung open, revealing an anomaly.  
"Get down!" I ordered, my friends diving to the side as the creatures flew straight through the anomaly. We got up with a sigh of relief. We were safe, for now.

"Oh, it stinks" Connor moaned as we entered a dark building. I kept my back towards the wall, ensuring nothing could attack me from behind.. "Why would Helen come here? If it was me I would find some nice little Jurassic beach somewhere." Abby kicked a pole away at her feet, shining her torch around the empty room.  
"However crazy she was everything she does makes some kind of sense." Danny insisted.  
"Really?" I asked, eyebrow raised. A growl came from the doorway.

I span around and a creature was there. Before Abby or I could react, Danny had lept in front of us, firing a shot at the creature.  
" Get back." He shouted, pushing the door closed. We all threw our weight against it, panting heavily.  
"Did you get it?" Abby whispered. We were silent for a moment when the door lurched forward. We grunted trying to close it again. "Apparently not." Danny said, his voice strained. It's head burst through the door and Danny jabbed at it with the shotgun. He let go of it and the four of us managed to close it.  
"We've gotta get something Keep the door closed." Danny stammered. Abby let go of the door and scrambled for the pole before jamming it through the door handle, locking it, We breathed a sigh of relief, panting.

"Becker is really not gonna be happy with you " Connor said, dead seriously.  
" Why? " Danny panted.  
"That was his favorite gun."  
"We gonna get him a girlfriend." Danny shared a laugh with Connor  
"Are you guys blind?" Abby laughed at them.  
"No, why?" They asked. I turned around, trying to find something to distract myself before this got embarrassing.

"He has got a girlfriend and she's been dating him right under your noses." She told them. Looks like I couldn't hide from Abby.  
"Sarah?" Connor asked, his voice an octave higher.  
"No you idiot." She face palmed.  
"He's dating O-" She began before I managed to stutter out "Oh my God!"  
"What is it?" Danny asked.  
" We're in the ARC! Maybe some kinda future version of it. Helen said, "it started all here". This must be what she meant. She's here.I know it.  
Come on." I growled, turning the focus back on Helen.

"That's what Helen used to control the anomalies." Danny said, picking up a device on the floor.  
"Looks like it's been dead for a long time." I mumbled, looking it over and then handing it to Connor.  
"How do you think it works?" He asked, looking hopefully at us.  
" I wish I knew." I sighed.  
" Did you just" Abby said as we heard something shuffling.  
"Yeah." I nodded, bringing a finger to my lips. We snook around until we saw Helen over some type of console.

We all found hiding spots in the room. I watched her intently, trying to see what she was doing. I watched from my position as Danny threw something at her, catching her attention. She span around as Danny dived for her gun. They wrestled before Danny won it, aiming it directly for her. She stopped, a look of shock on her face before it passed. She simply pressed her head to the weapon.  
"Don't." He growled. A cruel smile crossed her lips and Danny fell to the floor, spasming. I held back a noise and the urge to run out to him. If she hadn't noticed us, we would've stood a chance.

"Danny, Works better on you that it does on some predators." She said, picking up her pistol. . "Come out of the dark, Connor. That's it.  
Good boy." He slowly came out, looking depressed. She knew we were here. She'd kill us all.  
"You too, Abby." She said after a pause. Abby walked out, not even looking at me.  
"So you found me. I am surprised surprised you had brain to figure it out."  
"Whatever you're up to it ends now." Connor growled, his inner courage coming out. I pressed myself against the wall, slowly slinking out.

"Who's gonna stop me? You and Barbie?"  
"Just watch us." Abby snarled.  
"Nick knew this was important but he didn't know why." She said, holding up the artifact.  
"Yeah. But he would have it done. if you hadn't murdered him! " Connor snarled at her, She seemed to smile at his words. I was so close now, I could reach her if I tried.  
"I spent every day since his death working it out, preparing for this moment. I know he would have understood." She said, her eyes cold.

"You keep telling yourself that, Helen. One day you may believe it."  
"Doesn't matter now. Soon none of this will ever have happened." She smiled, still messing with the console. I stood in the dark, unnoticed. I had to time this perfectly.  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked her. Abby was strangely quiet.  
" I hope you gonna like this, Connor. I, Helen Cutter, I'm gonna save the world." She smiled. I refrained myself from snorting.  
"Since when did you care so much about the human race?"Danny asked, voicing my own thoughts.  
"Well. It's not humanity I'm gonna save."

"You know, Helen, you're in dire need of some serious therapy." He spat.  
"It's a time map. of every anomaly there has ever been or ever will be. Cutter was right. There is a path. With this we will will never have to wait for anomalies to open will just know where they are." Connor gasped as one lit up the room. My dad was onto something. I felt my heart swell with pride.  
"Such a sweet clever boy. What a shame you ever met Cutter."  
"Gotcha!" She said, finishing off what she was doing before unplugging her device, " You know, If I were you, make the most of the time have left. Believe me, it won't be long."  
"Please, No." Connor gasped as she raised the Artifact above her head. "Please, Helen! No! "  
It shattered against the ground in a million pieces as she moved to step into an anomaly she'd just created.

Now was my chance. I pounced at her, knocking her to the floor. We wrestled and she clawed at me, trying to push me off. I got on top of her, her hands pinned when her knee came up and collided with my gut. I spluttered, Helen taking her opportunity. Everybody else just seemed to watch.  
"My sweet little Odette." She whispered, her face inches from mine as I lay there, gasping and coughing. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"No!" I heard Abby whimper as something hard and cold was pressed against my shoulder. I looked up, my eyes wide. My heart almost seemed to stop.

"I always new you and your father would end in the same way." She said, her lip curling into a smile. I squirmed, trying to break free. A burning pain ripped through my left shoulder as I let out a scream. A bang filled my ears and like that she was gone time seemed to pass so slowly. I was aware of movement but that was it. My mind was screaming at me or was that me screaming out loud? I clutched my arm to my shoulder, blood pouring out as I writhed on the floor.  
"Oh my god, Odie." Abby stammered, bending down beside me.

"Abby.. get me the med kit." I hissed, clamping a hand to my shoulder. My vest was soon stained with blood and I pulled Becker's shirt off which served as a jacket, trying not to ruin it. It was similar to the one I'd worn the other day but it was plain red. I thought it would contrast nicely to my black jeans but the blood seemed to be doing it. I heard a screech about predators, or something along those lines.

"Abby, help Danny." I winced.  
"Let me help you." She insisted. I looked at her, my eyes locking with her.  
"Do as I say." She bit her lip and nodded, scampering away. I felt the wound and could tell that the bullet was in my shoulder still. It wasn't deep but it was in the bone. I didn't have much time either. I grabbed the tweezers from the med kit, beginning to fish it out. I did so as Connor opened the anomaly. Abby grabbed the med kit while Danny scooped up my jacket. He grabbed a hold of my waist as I clutched onto my shoulder, as we escaped through the anomaly.

We sat gasping.  
"Odie, let me look at that." Danny insisted. I sat down, panting as Connor closed the anomaly, stopping predators from reaching us.  
"I'll be fine." I winced, tears pouring uncontrollably down my face. I could barely tolerate the pain.  
"That needs stitching up." Abby said, crouching down.  
"Do you remember when I stitched the Dracorex's wound?" I asked her. She nodded. "Just like that."

She instantly got to work, Danny and Connor keeping a lookout for any creatures. I lip my tongue to prevent myself from screaming as Abby pushed the needle through my tender flesh. I was pretty sure I drew blood but the pain was nothing compared to that of my shoulder. When she'd done I thanked her, congratulating her on her fine work. She aided me in wrapping a bandage around it. As long as it stopped bleeding and didn't get infected, I'd be fine. That was a long shot though. Abby helped me to my fee and put the med kit away as I pulled the jacket on, wincing as I did so.

" There's ancient pines, that could mean this is Jurassic, maybe the Cretaceous. Helen's footprints lead that way." He told me. I nodded at him, applying pressure to my shoulder.  
"So um what sort of creatures we're talking about?" Danny asked.  
" Well um a too many to list. Lot's of theropoda dinosaurs mostly, kinda carnivores. Spinosauri, allosaurus apatosauri, barosaurus " He said as we began to walk.

"Oh, good." Danny said, sarcasm dripping off his words like venom.  
"And obviously T-Rex." He said before adding another after a long pause " raptors "  
" Yeah. I've got the point." Danny told him.  
"No, literally Raptors." He said, pointing at a pack who were eating some sort of carcass.  
"They don't look too bad." He said as we all stared at them. They turned towards us and we fled. Abby began to run in a different direction to us.

"Abby! Come here! Fast!" He shouted over his shoulder. We just had to run. We ran, veering off in the direction we saw Abby run in.  
"If we get in a tree they won't be able to reach us." I said. The lads nodded, helping me climb in. I climbed high enough and soon they were in as well. We watched as Abby rolled down a slope, stumbling as she ran.  
"Connor?" She whimpered.  
" Quickly! Come here." We shouted. She ran towards us and Danny and Connor grabbed her arms, pulling her into the tree. T

hey all sat there, panting as I sat against the tree, eyes closed.  
"Okay, well these two are juvenile raptors. So at least we know we're in the Cretaceous." Connor told us.  
"We've got to find the next anomaly. Before they learn to climb." I gasped, trying to concentrate on staying upright.  
"No. No!" Connor shouted.  
"What?" Danny asked him.  
"This thing just died I think." He said, watching the device die.  
" What?" Abby gasped.  
"Yep." Me sighed in frustration

"We don't know the route." Abby said.  
"We can't open the anomalies." Danny added.  
"We can't get home." I sighed, "There might not be a home to get back to."

"Bingo. Over there." Danny said, pointing and handing me his binoculars. "You see?"  
" get's through another anomaly, we've lost her." I sighed. We had to find her. I wasn't going to let her end us all, even if it was the last thing I did.  
"Any ideas? " Danny asked.  
"We could appeal to their good nature." Connor jested.

"Don't think they've got one." Abby said, eyebrow raised.  
" Right." I said, my brain kicking back into gear. "Playtime is grenade."  
"Come on!I was about to say that." Connor groaned. He shuffled through his bag, removing it.  
"Close your ears." I ordered.  
" And open your mouth." Danny added as we all braced ourselves as Danny clutched it.  
"Two - One" He began to count down. Connor removed his hands from his ears.  
" I must tell you one thing before" He said.

He fell backwards, flipping from the branch. he landed with a thud. The raptor's were out thankfully but that was about it.  
"Connor? Connor?" We all called when the ringing in our ears subsided.  
" Put your foot on it." He told Abby. They climbed down and I slowly followed, struggling.  
"Connor! Connor, you okay?" Abby said, shaking his shoulders as we rested him against the tree.  
" He's alive." I whispered, pressing my fingers to his throat. "He's alive!"

" Go! " Abby said, turning to us with wild eyes.  
"I can't leave you here." I told her seriously.  
"You have to stop her!" She insisted, looking between Danny and myself and Connor.  
"We gotta get him somewhere safe." Danny told her. She shook her head.  
" Finish it!" She shouted.

.We tore through the woods, finding an open anomaly with no trace of Helen. Danny pulled me through. The heat instantly beat down upon us. I could tell we were in Africa. It was hot and dry, rocks stretching out in front of us. We had no choice but to press on. We hiked across the land, hoping it was where Helen was. We rounded the corner and my heart stopped. A tribe of the first humans lay, dead on the ground. Danny kicked the closest one in anger but I saw one, gasping for air.

It held it's hand towards me and I sat beside it. It clutched my hand tightly, fear evident in it's eyes. it's body convulsed before it collapsed on the ground. Anger engulfed me. How could my mother do such a thing?  
"You're too late Danny. It's already begun." I heard her voice. I stood up, straightening myself off. "But know, if I hadn't take me to the ARC, I never would have got this far."  
"You killed them." I spat at her.

"Oh, you're still alive." She snarled."Humanity is a stain on the face of the planet. And when we're gone, other species would be able to develop in will be no wars, no predators."  
"So You've wiped out humanity so how can I still be here? " Danny asked, squinting up at her as she stood on the rocks.  
"You're really not very bright, are you, Danny? You know, I haven't finished yet. There's more to kill. But you'll be surprised at how a few hominid started the human race. It won't take long."

"You're gonna kill yourself as well." Danny said, earning a cackle from Helen.  
"I don't care."  
"Whatever you do, humanity will find a way to evolve. You can't fight nature." I smiled at her.  
"You sound just like Nick."  
"Good because I'd never want to sound like a scumbag like you." I snarled.  
"And you know what? You're both wrong. Goodbye, Danny, Odie."

She let out a scream as she turned around. Danny hoisted me backwards, pulling me out of the path of my fallen mother. A raptor had come from behind, pushing her from the cliffs. She fell to the floor with a thud, both her an the raptor motionless. Danny felt her pulse and looked up at me.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, "She's dead."  
"Good, she meant nothing to me." I said. I was telling the truth. I hated the woman and it was a relief to see her gone now. I patted the dead raptor.  
"Good boy."

"Come on, we better get you back to Becker." Danny smirked. I shook my head at him.  
"It's really not that amusing y'know." I whispered. He shook his head at me.  
"I just didn't expect it." He shrugged.  
"Danny!" I called in excitement. "Look!"

He followed my arm and his face lit up as we saw another group of early humans. We laughed in joy. We would survive. We walked back to the anomaly, smiles lighting up our faces. All we had to do was find Abby and Connor and then return home. I felt like I was on top of the world.  
"Run." Danny shouted, snapping me from my mood. I looked up to see the anomaly, fluctuating in state. We ran, it snapping close. Danny fell to the floor, throwing dirt and screaming. I stood there in shock, pulling Becker's shirt tightly around it. We were trapped with no way to get home.


End file.
